My Admiration
by SheeAieN18
Summary: Petra Ral has always looked at Levi as her inspiration as to why she joined the Scouting Now, as she is handpicked by the captain to be part of the Special Ops squad to protect Eren Jaeger, she vows to dedicate all her hard work to him and to their As they spend a lot of time together, their bonds grow Will the admiration she has for Levi be something else?
1. He Handpicked Me!

**Levi X Petra Fanfiction**

It's been a very nice opportunity to be part of Levi heichou's squad, the Special Ops Squad which is tasked to keep watch on Eren as it was discovered that he has titan shifting powers. I hope I can work well with the rest of the team and also be a good example to Eren.

* * *

**Chapter 1: He Handpicked Me!**

Someone knocked my room in the women scouting legion soldiers' sleeping quarters. I was startled that somebody would actually bother to talk to me at such an early hour, such a rare circumstance.

"Petra! Petra! Open the door!"

What now? Was that Eldo just now!? Here at the women's quarters?

I opened the door hurriedly revealing Eldo's seemingly tired and beet red face. As I gazed at the hallway, I saw some of my fellow female soldiers, faces red as tomatoes, wrapped by just their towels after taking an early shower in hopes to be fresh for whatever work they would be doing today. I giggled and turned my face back at Eldo, making me giggle even more.

Petra: "What is it? Seems urgent, huh?"

Eldo: "Levi heichou summons you along with Auruo, Gunther and me"

I was surprised. Levi heichou finally recognizes me…I hope so. But what would this mean exactly? Is it a difficult task…? One thing is certain. Whatever this is, I would do well! I would do my best!

Petra: "For what?"

Eldo: "Oh damn kid! Leave all the explaining to Levi heichou. Who else's lips would you like to see curve while he says your name, right? Just enjoy that moment so come and hurry already!"

Petra: "ELDO!"

I'm pretty certain that some of the women near us heard what he said. Ready for whack-a-mole game, huh Eldo? But this time, I'm the whacker and the mole won't be popping from multiple holes. The mole would just be sitting in a chair, tied up, helpless as the whacker continues to smack him.

I'm sure that these guys, Eldo, Gunther and Auruo are my buddies since I was just a trainee. Eldo and Gunther always provided me and Auruo tips on how to become good soldiers for the scouting legion. They were also two of the three people who inspired me to join the scouting legion, the other person being humanity's strongest soldier, Levi heichou. Since I have been so close with these three people, they know many of my secrets and my feelings for Levi heichou – the admiration I have for his bravery and strength.

Eldo and I arrived just in time. I saw Levi heichou's little figure and quickly got nervous. Eldo grabbed my arm signifying that we should really hurry already. As we drew closer to Levi heichou, the man copying him, Auruo and Eldo's best friend, Gunther, I saw Levi heichou's eyebrows crooked as he was looking on both me and Eldo.

Levi: "You are both late. What took you so long?"

He gazed away from us, eyebrows still crooked and I realized that the question he threw us did not really need to be answered so Eldo and I just looked at each other, smiling nervously.

Levi: "Gunther Schulz, Eldo Jinn, Auruo Bossard and Petra Ral! From now on, you are my very own handpicked soldiers and we would be forming the Special Operations squad to protect Eren Jaeger as he has awakened such a terrifying power. This is an order, do the best I know that you are capable of doing!

We were all surprised, especially me. Who would have thought that I am one of Levi heichou's handpicked soldiers and much more, for such an important duty, to protect and keep watch of Eren Jaeger - a great hope for humanity to win against the titans. Does Levi heichou really trust my skills as a soldier? Is this just a dream? Can I even live up to hiss expectations?

Oh no no! I am one of Levi heichous handpicked soldiers. I am proud to be! I can live up to Levi heichou's expectations. No, rather, I will live up to his expectations! His the main reason why I was triggered to have an idealization to be a scouting legion soldier. I owe and will continue to owe all my hard work to him. I can do this. The Special Operations Squad can do this!

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi! This is my first fanfiction and at the present time, I really am loving Shingeki no Kyojin and I really ship Rivetra so hard! Thank you for reading!

Note: I am not so good in doing the author's notes LOL


	2. I'm Joining The Scouting Legion

What am I to choose? The military police, the garrison or the scouting legion?

Thanks to you, Levi heichou, I finally came up of an answer to that question.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm Joining the Scouting Legion**

During our graduation and until the final days of me and my batch being trainees, the thought of what military branch to join always occupied our heads more than anything else. In every corner, I can hear chit chats like "I'll be joining the Military Police since I'm part of the top 10 graduates! Screw being a scouting legion soldier! Only stupid people would like to fight titans and venture away from the protection of the walls." Almost all of my batch mates who have not ended up as one of the top 10 graduates usually commented "I'm joining the Garrison. I know this would be better than being part of the scouting legion where you would fight until the titans eat you!" Every time somebody says that he/she would like to join the scouting legion, almost all of them would regard this person as stupid and who only see the titans as a joke.

We, inexperience trainees, were very terrified when we learned that Wall Maria has been breached, especially the ones who have decided to join the scouting legion. I have not really decided what branch to join…who knows…maybe I won't really have to put deep thought in it anymore. Maybe…I would die today with hopes to defeat the titans who have now entered the wall.

The squad I was placed in was tasked to engage the titans while the civilians evacuated. It is not certain whether or not I can witness the next day but this is a soldier's job. If I die her, so be it. If I don't, then from her on, I should get use to all the fighting and strive hard every time I do.

This was every trainee's first time to directly attack the disgusting humanoid creatures. As the fight began, many were grieving as if their lives have already ended just by looking at the titans. Others…they got eaten. Others…while helping fellow trainee, fell in the hands of the titan. It was bloodshed. I can hardly keep my eyes open as my comrades die and get eaten right in front of me. I was caught frozen.

Even this was the case, an order is an order. In the life of a soldier, there would always be sacrifices and grievances. Despite these, a soldier's resolve should remain intact.

With anger and the desire to avenge my fallen comrades, I switched to 3D maneuver gear, holding my blades tightly as I looked at the titan's vulnerable spot – the nape of the back of the neck. With rage I slashed that part. I did not care how hot the steam and the blood from the titans body come in contact with my skin. Resentment is all I can prioritize now.

One titan down does not make a change at all! I have to kill a lot more! Until I die!

My mind has been clouded by thoughts of revenge, anger and grief. Killing one titan after the other was the reason on how I can somewhat expel those feelings. As my intentions were concentrated on killing more titans, I did not become aware of the rest of my surroundings and it was too late, a titan got hold of me and it was ready for the kill. The surviving members, in fear that they too would be devoured by the titans, did not even move an inch to help me or less kill the other titans. They were just sobbing endlessly as if their fate was sealed once they saw the monsters.

This is the life of a soldier; it can be very short…

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the titans frightening face. I began to cry, knowing deep inside that I still wanted to live, to help humanity fight back, to live a full life.

As my hopes were at the brink of being shattered, a short guy with black hair, wearing the scouting legion's uniform, killed the titan that was about to eat me. I was very surprised. He looked at me with a serious face.

"Are you okay?"

It was Levi heichou, the person regarded as humanity's strongest soldier.

Petra: "Yes! Thank you so much, Levi heichou!"

Levi: "It was nothing"

After saying that, his eyes shifted to where my team's remaining trainees were. He looked at them with judging eyes and insulted them.

Levi: "If you're just going to whine there, you should have not become a soldier. An order is an order, no matter how insane it can be! Such cowards!"

He really knew how to insult people but I think they deserve it. When you are a soldier, you should be aware that the track won't ever be smooth, it would always be bumpy but nevertheless, you should still go through it. Looking at how Levi heichou observed this throughout his job, I admired him very much. He put his work before what he feels. That's what it takes to be a captain who desires change, to make this world a better place, free from the obstacles to freedom – the titans. I wanted to be like him, not in a way as to be regarded as humanity's strongest but on how he carries on his responsibilities as a soldier.

He was very fast, slashing one titan after another; the titan can barely look because by the time it should have, it has long been killed. He was very amazing and he gained my respect. That day, I knew what military branch I would like to join. I would join the scouting legion to work with Levi heichou, the person I admire the most and be like him in principle.

We managed to successfully evacuate the civilians of Wall Maria but the casualties were too great. After a week, the ceremony in which we were to finally choose what military branch we are to join was held. After Commander Erwin's threatening speech (which was supposedly to encourage people to join the scouting legion but in turn, became the opposite), everyone started to exchange mumbling words, walking away from the area, revealing the people who are willing to join the scouting legion. There were only about 7 of us left, me and Auruo being two of it. Commander Erwin smiled and we saluted each other. Gunther and Eldo showed me and Auruo a thumbs-up while smirking. I smiled back at them.

When the ceremony ended, I stumbled upon Levi heichou. He looked at me as if he recognized me.

Levi: "You were that woman last time, right?"

Petra: "Uhmm…..Yes."

Levi: "So you joined the scouting legion, huh?"

Petra: "Yes, Sir…"

Levi: "Oh, do your best and avoid getting killed"

I began getting nervous and started blushing, I do not even know why. Maybe he just looked to imposing and it made me feel embarrassed. I smiled at him, eyes full of determination.

Petra: "Yes Sir! I would do my best and avoid getting killed!"

A question remains unasked...

Levi: "What is your name by the way?"

Petra: "Petra...Petra Ral, Sir!"

Levi: "Oh"

Damn! My face is beet red now...

* * *

Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading! Not revealing much of the love stuff yet but soon, the time will come.

This chapter is may be long but I hope you enjoyed it

Please leave reviews :))


	3. Welcoming Party Filled w Embarrassment

It's time to hold a celebration which would mark the creation of the Special Operations squad. I wish that this would be a success. I also wish that Levi heichou would not oppose and help too, even just a little...

* * *

Eldo, Gunther, Auruo and I decided to make a welcoming party for ourselves and also for Eren since from now on, we would be working together. This was highly opposed by Levi heichou but nonetheless, we still pushed to continue the celebration. All the captain could do was to look at us in a way as if he is saying the words "Stupid people! Do whatever you want." He was so cute, standing at the corner of the room, looking irritated as we made the preparations.

I was tasked to do all the cooking. Whew, this would be hard. I was given the hardest job to make this party a success. The three guys made the decorations and table setting. They were smirking at me because they were saved from doing the hardest job and I, in turn was left to do it. The greatest excuse they made was that because I was the only woman so I should do the cooking. Tsk!

As the time for Eren to join us drew near, I told them that somebody should help me cook the dishes but the three men told me that there are still so many things they have to arrange themselves (which I think is a lie. Come on! There's three of you and I'm alone!)

To my surprise, I saw Levi heichou walking towards me. I'm blushing again!

Levi: "Let me help. I'll chop the vegetables"

Petra: "Ehh? You...would help? I thought...?"

Levi: "Well, this would be better than doing nothing and I know you really would need my help"

Petra: "Are you sure?"

Levi: "Yeah, so give me the knife"

This is a shocking truth! He chops very fast - just like how he kills titans! He was a great help.

As I shifted my eyes towards the other guys, they were smiling at me, in a teasing manner. I looked at them furiously and really wanted to punch their faces. Then, I saw Gunther holding a tomato, pointing his fingers to it and then to me. I know what he wanted to imply. I know that my face is as red as a tomato now so PLEASE STOP TEASING! The fury was replaced by adoration. They were so cute, just like kindergarten children playfully teasing their classmate. They made me giggle.

Levi: "Ouch"

He cut his finger

Petra: "Heichou, are you okay?"

Levi: "Nevermind, it's nothing"

Auruo: "Oi Petra, I'll take over in cooking. You should get bandages for heichou's wound"

With face heating, I agreed. Levi heichou looked at me. He's expression even made him more handsome.

Levi: "Thanks"

Petra: "...Welcome..."

I went out of the room and looked for my first-aid kit. There I found the bandages.

I was so eager to tend to his wound. As I entered the room where we were to hold the celebration, they were all seated around the table, one chair remained unoccupied and unsurprisingly, that chair was beside where Levi heichou was seated. And on top of that, Eren was already here. He was looking at the food with child-like eyes filled with desire to consume the food.

I hurriedly went towards Levi heichou and placed the bandage on his finger. I heard imaginary chuckles from the three. Eren was also looking at me.

As the celebration took place. Everybody ate their fill. They all thanked me for the meal. Eldo suddenly asked heichou.

Eldo: "Heichou! How was Petra's cooking? Was it delicious?

Levi: "It's fine"

Then Gunther butted in

Gunther: "Would she make a good wife?"

Petra: Eldo!

Gunther: "What?"

Everybody paused for a moment, the idiots contained their laughter. I felt so embarrassed.

Levi: "Who knows..."

I did not really know what that meant. Did he mean "Maybe" or did he mean "I don't really care." Trying to interpret it made me feel even more embarrassed.

The three smirked at me in a synchronized manner. I pouted. Eren was looking at us innocently. He did not know anything about what we were doing or saying (I hope that was the case).

The celebration turned to a meeting. We talked about the mission we are about to do after a few weeks. We made plans and a lot of stuff.

The celebration/meeting finally ended. We were to part ways and go to our quarters but before that, as I moved out of the room, I saw Eldo, Gunther, Auruo and Eren talking to each other. Sensing my presence, they looked at me.

Gunther: "Hey! The who-knows-if-she-would-be-a-good-wife girl is here."

Eldo: "Guess your blood was boiling back there, both with anger and embarrassment, right?"

Auruo: "She tended to his wound. Such a sweetheart! PWAHAHAHA!"

Petra: "Whatever, I'm going ahead. See you tomorrow"

I walked away from them, still blushing while I scanned the events that happened today. Why am I blushing!? So weird...

I can still hear them even though I made a little distance from them. Suddenly-

Eren: "Does Petra-san like Levi heichou?"

I looked back at them, embarrassed in a degree that cannot be put into words. The idiots smirked and Eren looked at me questioningly.

Petra: "Huh...?"

* * *

Autho's Notes:

Hi! Thanks for reading the third chapter.

I hope you continue to read the upcoming chapters. :))


	4. As We Walked Home

(At the women's sleeping quarters, present time)

Whew! That was so embarrassing. Why would Eren even ask about that? Those three could have somewhat influenced him to be the "tease-Petra-san" type. Those three are gonna get what they truly deserve someday.

* * *

(Flashback before arriving at the sleeping quarters)

After Eren's question regarding if I like Levi heichou, I walked towards them with an embarrassed expression while they continued talking.

Gunther: "Oi! Oi! Even Eren thinks the same way as what we think about you and your feelings for heichou!"

Eldo: "Well, secrets can never be kept for long! Besides, you're so obvious! HAHA!"

Eren: "Oh, so it's true then..."

Auruo: "Yes of cour-"

They are so gonna die!

Petra: "How dare you even drag the new kid in your stupidities!? Prepare to leave this world!"

Auruo: "Oh no! Not good! Not good! WAAAAH!"

The three of them ran away from me as fast as they can it's as if their lives depended on it, leaving me and Eren behind. I cannot laughing at the stupid faces they made while getting away from me.

Eren: "Uhmm...I think I've got to leave now...See you...tomorrow...!"

He got so scared of me and seemed to like to get away from me too. I can't help but find him adorable, just like a little child afraid of the dark. I talked to him and he stopped walking away from me.

Petra: "Never mind those three, Eren. They have been like that for so long. As you know, once you develop a habit, it'd be difficult to take it away. I suppose that's their case. They developed the habit to tease me all the time and they would also possibly want to pass that habit to you. Haha! So, just don't listen to them."

I smiled at him and he smiled back, his expression of uneasiness quickly fading. Suddenly, we heard footsteps approaching us.

Levi: "What happened here? I heard quite a commotion when I was about to live."

Heichou heard a commotion?

The "commotion" = A friendly argument between me and the rest of the squad regarding Eren's question. REGARDING LEVI HEICHOU!

Oh my! I think my life has ended. Wait! Did he hear everything!? Were we even shouting? My head and heart are going to explode. Incoming overloading lava of embarrassment from the embarrassment volcano! WAAAH!

I found myself back to my senses when Levi heichou began to talk again.

Levi: "Petra, are you alright? Your face is red and you look worried. Do you have fever?"

Petra: "Ehh! No no! I'm just fine...heichou"

Levi: "Well then, whre are the others?"

Petra: "Uhmm, they went ahead..."

Levi: "Ohh, well I thought something was happening here. I'm off then"

Maybe Levi heichou was just pretending to not be able to hear everything we said back there. To make sure, I wanted to ask him. In my eagerness to know, I was not really able to select that right words that could expel suspicions.

Petra: "Heichou! Did you hear our argument?"

*Eren facepalms

*I mentally facepalm

Levi: "You were having an argument?"

Gosh! I'm so crazy. Now he's going to dig deeper.

Petra: "It was nothing heichou. Well, you know, we are just simpletons who quarrel even about the simplest things. Good thing you did not hear our stupid arguments with each other like who has the ugliest hair, who's the crybaby and who smells like garbage because of not taking a bath for 4 days in a week, you know, those stuff...Heheheh..."

Levi heichou did not know how to react. Well, it's because I look stupid in front of him. Even Eren looked at me as if I was stupid. I hope this day never happened. It's full of embarrassing moments, no, rather, everything that happened today is embarrassing. EVERYTHING!

Finally, after being speechless for many seconds, Levi heichou spoke again.

Levi: "Ohh...well I thought something SERIOUS was happening here. I'm off then"

Before Levi heichou could take another step, Eren suddenly spoke.

Eren: "Levi heichou, I think we should walk Petra-san to her quarters. She's the only girl in our squad and I think even if she is a soldier, she can still be vulnerable to kidnaps and such.

EREN! Don't take lightly of me! I can handle those kidnappers. Don't need to bring Levi heichou along!

Levi: "Seriously...? You're kidding, right?"

Petra: "Hahaha! Yes heichou, Eren was just kidding your so sweet Eren but I'll be fine"

Eren: "I am not kidding, heichou. I'm serious."

Petra: "Ehh!"

Oh no! What is Levi heichou going to say or going to do!? Eren! Why!? I've had enough of embarrassment.

Levi: "Fine"

He accepted Eren's plea!?

As we were halfway between the place where we celebrated and my sleeping quarters, Eren suddenly walked behind us.

Eren: Levi heichou, Petra-san...I have to go now. It's 9:00 and I promised to meet my friends. See you tomorrow."

EREN! Was he influenced by the three already!? Was I too late!? Ughh! Why did I fall for that. Now I'm even more embarrassed because we are alone.

Petra: "Wait! Hey, Eren!"

Eren ran very fast and all I could do was follow him with my eyes until he was out of sight.

Levi: "That brat, asking me to do this then he'll leave it all up to me. Tsk!"

He is very annoyed...I kind of feel hurt.

Petra: "It's okay, heichou. I would go by myself from her on."

I expected him to walk in the opposite direction but instead-

Levi: "It's fine. I'll walk you to your quarters. I'm a guy and you're a girl, it's common courtesy for guys to protect girls so...don't feel embarrassed that it's just the two of us alone now...

Was he aware that I felt embarrassed all this time...? I can feel my face heating up again

Levi: "Hey, are you okay? Your face is red again..."

Petra: "Ehh ehh! It's nothing heichou!"

I tried my best to simply hide my heating face from him. He grabbed my arm, forcing me to look back at him.

Levi: "I'm not really good at being kind to people so I can't be as gentle as you want"

Huh!? Where is this coming from?

Levi: "What I mean is that I am not a person with overloading concern for others but since I've seen you very affected every time you're with me, it has somewhat affected me too..."

I still cannot look straight into his eyes

Petra: "What do you mean...heichou?"

He looked at me with a slightly blushing face while scratching his head. I never saw him like this.

Levi: "To put it bluntly, don't be embarrassed around me. I noticed this every time we are together. Well, you know, when people feel embarrassment towards other people, tendency is that that person will avoid the other person and so on and so forth...Since we are going to work together from now on, you should learn how to act normally around me or maybe around everybody else in the squad.

I still feel embarrassed but Levi heichou is so cute, trying to explain everything in his head...while blushing. Because of his cuteness, I felt a little bit comfortable and drove out some of the embarrassment I felt.

Petra: "Thanks, Levi heichou...but please, if I am not able to change, I would still strive my best to be functional in the squad. I promise. Also...please don't base your productivity on whether or not I feel embarrassed to be around you or whatsoever. And I'm so sorry for always acting this way"

Levi: "But try your best. It's all for the better if we all got along with each other."

Petra: "We all get along, heichou"

Levi: "We both get along with each other...?"

Petra: "Yes. Since that day, the first time I saw you when I was just a trainee, until I joined the scouting legion and at the present, I only wanted to achieve one thing, to be a good soldier like you. I have admired you ever since. So, if I were to get along with people, I'd really like you to be one of them...but, because I looked at you as someone who was really on top, I thought that maybe I can never get along with you, BUT I WAS WRONG! I-"

Levi heichou butted in while I was talking.

Levi: "All I asked was if we both get along. All you had to say was either yes or no, right? You did say yes but you had an entire speech prepared after that"

I was surprised and my face turned red even more.

Petra: "Well, yes! We do get along..."

Levi: "Okay, okay! I'm also at fault here, I also said a lot of things myself. Let's get going, I would also want to go home, take a bath and sleep."

Petra: "Okay heichou"

We began to walk again, without saying a single word to each other until we arrived the women's sleeping quarters.

Petra: "Thanks, Levi heichou!"

* * *

(Back to the present time)

Thank goodness I'm home. This place is the only possible place where embarrassment won't hunt me down. But still, I have to think about what Levi heichou told me...about trying not to be embarrassed around me. Was I a burden to him? I hope I was not...

Suddenly, somebody knocked on my door. I opened it only to see that it was Hanji heichou.

Hanji: "Hey, I saw you and Levi talking outside on my way here in the sleeping quarters. Can you tell me more about it!? PLEASE!

This is bad! Hanji heichou has activated her side of being obsessed with things, now, not with experiments but about what me and Levi heichou were talking about. 

* * *

Author's notes:

I think this is yet another long chapter but I still do hope that you enjoyed it

Please continue to read the other chapters!

Thank you! :))


	5. The Feeling's Getting Mutual

I was wrong. There is no place where embarrassment can't find me. Well, I guess I've got to get used to it already, just like what Levi heichou suggested

* * *

Hanji: "Huh!? That was it!? It sounded pretty serious to me when I was witnessing it!"

Petra: "Well, this proves that your assumption was wrong, Hanji-san. What we talked about was nothing important or serious."

Hanji: "I'm not satisfied! But I guess your just tired so you won't tell me, expect me to stick my nose on this matter at some other time" she smiled and winked at me.

Petra: "There's not much to stick into, Hanji-san..." I tried my best to smile without showing my uneasiness.

I ended up telling Hanji-san what she liked to know but not in detail of course in hopes that she would not raise any more suspicions and summon even more curiosity. Despite my efforts, my intentions were not realized. She would still bug me about it, for sure...just like how those three do.

All the people I'm close with misinterpret my feelings toward Levi heichou. They mistake the admiration I have for him as me having romantic feelings towards him. This has somehow disturbed me at times but as I look back, I don't really see myself hardly trying to clear out those misinterpretations. It's as if I'm okay by just simply denying them from time to time. It's as if they were true and there's nothing I can do about it...

This day was tiring, both physically and emotionally. I guess I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow would be another day and not to mention, I should start working on acting normally around Levi heichou, so as not to _affect him,_ as he told me.

Would I ever be able to do what he wants me too...? I'm just like a teenage girl getting embarrassed whenever she's together with her crush.

Enough with these thoughts, I need to get ready for bed.

* * *

My alarm clock rang and yes, it's going to be another day. Please, let this day be a good one.

I started doing everything necessary before starting the day, from eating breakfast, to taking a bath and finally dressing up then somebody showed up, shouting my name from outside. It was Gunther. He told me to pack my things. From now on, we are going to stay in the scouting legion's old headquarters, an old castle.

I went downstairs, rode my horse because that castle was far from where I am at now.

Petra: "Why didn't you just go inside the building earlier and knocked on my door? It's humiliating to shout at an early hour, you know. You awakened most of the women and they looked so pissed."

Gunther: "Well, based from what Eldo experienced, I could not take any chances. You know I'm a gentleman, right?"

Petra: "Maybe, but not to me!" I stuck my tongue out to tease him  
.

.

Petra: "Why at that old castle...? I mean, why are we to stay there?"

Gunther: "Well, maybe to play house as members of a family!"

I looked at him suggesting that his joke was not laughable at all

Gunther: "What? Fine, I also do not know the exact details but all I know was that Commander Erwin said that it is the best place to keep watch of that new kid. Well, rejoice, will you? From now on, you would be together with Levi heichou, 24/7" he said teasingly

I sighed

Petra: "Oh my, from now on, my everyday life, every second of it would be filled with your childish teasing"

Gunther: "Hahaha! Sorry, but it's fun!"

Petra: "Well, whatever"

After an hour, we arrived at the old headquarters. We saw Eldo using the wire from his 3D maneuver gear to be able to hang on the wall while he cleaned the windows of the castle from the outside. Eren was cleaning the courtyard while Eldo was sweeping the lobby. Gunther and I both went inside and search for Levi heichou so as to let him know that we already arrived. It took a few minutes before we saw him. He was cleaning the dust from the windows in a room. As he continued to do so, we approached him and suddenly, I was able to inhale the dust. I quickly found it hard to breathe then everything went black.

* * *

I found myself lying on bed while Gunther was standing beside me.

Gunther: "Petra...Are you okay...?"

Petra: "I guess so, what happened?"

Gunther: "You had ragged breathing and after a few moments, you fainted. You scared us so much!"

Petra: "Ohh, I see. Thanks for sympathizing with me but I'm fine now."

Gunther: "Well, I'll be leaving you first, I need to continue cleaning the basement."

Petra: "Can I help?"

Somebody opened the door

Levi: "No" he replied to my question

Petra: "Levi heichou..." I felt uneasy again

Levi: "So you were asthmatic? You should have told us so we were careful!"

Petra: "Yes but I thought I can somehow manage with just a little dust. I'm sorry..."

Levi: "Little dust...? You call these little?"

Gunther teasingly smiled at me and left the room. As for Levi heichou, he is a clean freak. Despite being a soldier which involves a lot of blood being shed and a lot of dirt on his clothes, he sticks to this personality of his.

Levi: " This would be your room. You can't help in cleaning but you can prepare lunch. Everybody likes your cooking...by the way...So...are you sure you're okay?" he told me while blushing and looking at the opposite direction

I also started to blush profusely

Petra: "Okay, I'm going to start no-" I quickly got off the bed and walked fast.

He cut in and stopped my advance towards the door of the room

Levi: "There you go again Petra, getting embarrassed when you're alone with me...The feeling's starting to get mutual here so hurry and act normal around me already. Tsk!"

Petra: "Heichou..."

He turned his flushed face away from me. What did he mean by mutual? Is he starting to feel embarrassed around me too!? NOT GOOD!

Levi: "Tsk whatever! Just do what you have to do..." he walked pass me and went out of the room.

He was pissed. Why does the way I act affect him so much...? He probably should just leave me alone.

I paused for a moment, contemplated the things that just happened and sighed. I continued to go towards the door and head to the kitchen. I cooked our lunch.

Gunther smelled the aroma that the cooked food gave off. He entered the kitchen and approached me.

Gunther: "You know what, Levi heichou was so concerned about you back then. He even personally cleaned your room."

Petra: "He was the one who cleaned it!? It was truly pristine..."

Gunther: "Hahaha! I know. Well, do you know what's even more interesting!?"

Petra: "What is it now?

He looked at me, cleared his throat, his eyes glistening.

Gunther: "While you passed out, he sat near your bed, looking at your face closely. Noticing that your hair was messy and covering your face, he brushed it away. How sweet, right? PWAHAHAHA!"

Petra: "Oohh, how sweet of him. AS IF I WOULD BELIEVE THAT NONSENSE, GUNTHER!"

Gunther: "It's true! No need to be embarrassed. I was watching from outside the door. It's even possible that he knew that I was there but he just did not care."

Gunther never knows how to give up when it comes to irritating me. He continued to push through with that little story of his. As he was doing so, I continued to deny and declare that what he was saying was not true. Eldo, Auruo and Eren also went to the kitchen. Eldo and Auruo were laughing at how we looked like little children fighting over a toy while Eren tried his best to stop us from exchanging battering words.

Then we heard footsteps on the kitchen floor...

"I've heard enough!"

Levi heichou was standing right at the corner of the kitchen...AWKWARD!

* * *

Author's notes:

I know that this story progresses very slowly but please bear with me.

Well, as usual, this is another long chapter but I thank you for reading it.

Please read the upcoming chapters. :))


	6. Pounding Heart

Everyone was caught in a surprise. Now, he has witnessed a real commotion from us and we cannot make excuses from them. Now, I won't really be able to act normally around heichou. EMBARRASSING! EMBARRASSING! EMBARRASSING! These people really have done it now! They're really going to have it!

* * *

Eren: "Levi heichou!"

Auruo: "Whoa! I'm out of here..."

Eldo: "I guess me too..."

Eldo and Auruo attempted to escape but were stopped by Levi heichou.

Levi: "You all stay put!"

Gunther and I looked so startled and did not know what to do. We were just unto our usual routines of "teasing and denying" but we never expected that Levi heichou would show up. What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna say!? Would Levi heichou even take this seriously!?

Gunther: "Ahhh...Levi heichou...! Sorry for being too lo-"

Petra: "We are very sorry for making such a worthless fuss, heichou!"

Heichou looked at us with his usual serious expression (actually, I think this expression never changes. It's his only expression xD) then crooked one brow.

Levi: "What do you think are you doing here!? Having a fun overnight!? Who do you think you are!? Little children who argue about stupid things!?"

He was so angry that his face turned red. Oh my...he really did take this seriously. WE. ARE. DOOMED.

Levi: "To think that I chose you to be part of my squad, maybe I was just such an idiot, picking simpletons like you!" he continued.

The four of us exchanged facial expressions suggesting that the word "OUCH!" is what we wanted to say. We all felt dumb and hurt. Eren just looked at us with pity. I can see that he felt really awkward, looking at us dummies while Levi heichou kept blabbering and blabbering about how stupid and childish we were.

Levi: "Tsk! Whatever! All of you, get back to cleaning."

Everyone hurriedly went out of the kitchen as to avoid getting in Levi heichou's nerves even more. I quickly looked back at what I was cooking and immediately realized that it kind of got overcooked. I panicked and quickly turned off the stove. It took a couple of seconds to notice that Levi heichou was sitting in the dining table, alone with me in the kitchen...YET AGAIN!

Levi: "Oi! Are you okay!?"

It also took me quite a few seconds to process what he just said while many mental images kept on popping and popping on my head like walking home with Levi heichou last night, talking about how I should change the way I act around him and the worse part, him hearing our stupid argument just now which "core" was HIM! I felt that the entire surrounding was getting warmer and warmer and I felt like I was having a fever. I quickly sat on one of the chairs in the dining table to calm my dizziness. I was sweating so much. Then suddenly, a felt a soft piece of cloth rubbing on my forehead. It was Levi heichou's face towel.

Levi: "Oi! Are you all right? You're sweating so much and you're getting redder and redder...not like it's something new though..." he said while face turning red himself"

I looked at him, surprised for what he was doing, which is much more embarrassing than all of the teasing of those three combined together. I did not really know how to react and for a split second, I finally realized that I have jumped off the chair and ended up far from the dining table. I think he also realized that what he was doing was embarrassing since he is now standing far away from the chair where he was sitting a while ago. I can pretty much say that we reacted the same time. We were both blushing so furiously. Thank goodness those three and Eren were no longer here.

Levi: "S-Sorry Petra! Tsk! Forget it! I'm going back to work. Just tell us if lunch is ready..." he walked out of the kitchen

Petra: "Ehh...I'm sorry too!"

I'm embarrassed around him and he is starting to be embarrassed around me too so... WHY DID THAT FACE TOWEL INCIDENT HAVE TO HAPPEN!? It made our distress over trying to eliminate the unwanted feeling of embarrassment even worse than it is now, ESPECIALLY MY DISTRESS! But despite that, I still think that it was sweet. My heart is beating so fast now that it made me feel uncomfortable.

As I gazed on my left shoulder, I saw a similar white cloth. As my mind continued to process the image, my heart beat even more faster like it was going to pop out of my chest anytime. It was Levi heichou's face towel again!

My heart continued pounding and it took me quite a few minutes to calm down then sighed. I prepared all the necessary things in the table and placed the plate containing the food (overcooked! xD) at the middle of the table. I went out and called everybody to eat.

Shortly after that, everyone came in the kitchen and sat around the dining table. Because everyone was so hungry, they did not even care how the overcooked food tasted. I still do hope though that it was not that bad.

Eren: "Wow! This is delicious, Petra-san."

Thank goodness it still tasted good, somehow

Petra: "Thank you Eren!"

After that, there was an awkward silence among us. It felt so disturbing but no one had the courage to speak a single word, not even Levi heichou. The silence continued until everyone was done eating and proceeded to cleaning again.

Levi heichou was the last one to leave the kitchen. I called him and he stopped walking out. I handed him his face towel.

Petra: "Thanks...heichou"

He did not say words like "Welcome" or "That was nothing" or even "Thank you". He just simply nodded at me and continued walking. It's there yet again, the strong pounding of my heart...

* * *

Night finally came. I gazed through the window of my room and stared at the starry sky. It was so beautiful. Suddenly, I saw someone cleaning the courtyard. It was not a surprise to know that it was in fact Levi heichou. He was such a clean freak that he was not satisfied of Eren's cleaning.

I went out of my room wanting to lend him a hand. I was walking in the hallway when suddenly I heard Eldo, Gunther, Auruo and Eren talking at the corner. I hid myself from them.

Gunther: "Good job Eren! For ditching Levi heichou and Petra-san last night! HAHAHA! I bet Petra really loved that!"

Eren: "Hehehe...I hope so..."

They all chuckled quietly. Even though they were scolded for being childish, they still haven't given up on teasing me, even including Eren in their evil schemes. Well, they won't be them when they would stop bothering me. I took advantage of their little chitchat and decided not to spark a "childish argument" with them. I tiptoed into the hallway and TAARAAH! They caught me, tsk!

Auruo: "I know where you are going. You're gonna help Levi heichou clean the courtyard, right?"

Eren: "Huh? The courtyard? I'm done cleaning that..."

Eldo: "This proves it wasn't good enough. Not good enough for Levi heichou, that is."

Gunther: "You know Eren, he is a clean freak."

Eren: "Whoa! That's a shocking fact. He did not look like one."

They continued to chitchat and thankfully I was able to dodge Auruo's question. I headed for the stairs and to my surprise, heichou was climbing already.

Levi: "Where are you going?"

Petra: "Uhmm, I was getting kind of thirsty...I was about to get some water but I think I'd better go back to my room and finally sleep." I hurriedly walked back.

Levi: "Ohh..."

He was three steps behind me and this distance remained until we passed through the hallway and finally to our rooms. I sat near the door of my room. I heard the sound of someone leaning against the door while whispering. I quickly recognized that it was Eldo.

Eldo: "Heichou is 160 centimeters tall and you're 158 centimeters tall, right? You really are the girl meant for heichou. Your heights alone gives it away. I bet you're the only girl I know that's shorter than him! HAHAHA! Just kidding. GOOD NIGHT!" he said quietly but clearly.

I really wanted to scream at Eldo's face but I can't afford to make another ruckus. Levi heichou is going to let us have it again if I do so. I just bared with it. I lay down my bed thinking...Am I a girl in love?

Realizing how stupid the thought was, I quickly shook it off my head and burrowed my face on the pillow.

What the hell am I thinking...?

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much for reading this chapter! (long yet again)

As I went through the previous chapters, I realized that I had so many typographical errors and the latter. It may be too late but I still would want to apologize for all that.

Please read the upcoming chapters! :))


	7. The Rival

**CHAPTER 7: THE RIVAL  
**

It has been 5 days after the Special Operations squad moved in the scouting legion's old headquarters and attending a meeting concerning our mission which was fast approaching (Eren's practice run for retaking Wall Maria). We were tasked by Commander Erwin Smith to be present at today's recruitment day. I wish there would be more recruits for the scouting legion this year than the number of recruits during my year but would there even be any recruits? Would there be promising soldiers? Would there be familiar faces? I'll get to find all of that out later.

* * *

-Flashback on the past (Right before leaving home after enlisting in the military)-

At the age of 18, I enlisted in the military. A night before going to the military camp, my parents protested and protested asking "What got into that tiny brain of yours that you suddenly would want to join the military? But, if you are going to join the military police, we can accept it..."

I sighed. They looked as if they wanted to kill me right on the spot because of the anxiety they feel towards me leaving.

Petra: "Mom, Dad, do you really think I can get to the military police? You have too much faith on my abilities!" I joked and chuckled while they retained their serious faces.

"Then do not go! Training to be a soldier has only one benefit, to have the chance to live deeper in the walls by joining the military police. Other than that, you would most likely be food to the titans!" Mom told me as she placed her hands on my shoulders and shaking me, "Do you understand, Petra!?"

"I won't allow this! I don't care if you had enlisted already. I won't let you try to kill yourself! You should understand, you are our only child and more importantly, our daughter! Please don't leave!" dad tried to convince me while tears started rolling down his face

Petra: "Please, calm down. This is my choice. Aren't you happy that I'm making my own choice now...?"

"We would be happy if this weren't the choice you made! You are not leaving! That's final!" my mother declared as she walked towards their bedroom and slammed the door while crying.

"Petra, please, just stay..." dad said

Petra: "Okay...Okay...So calm down"

Of course that "okay" was a lie. I was damn serious of joining the military but I really don't have a specific choice of what military branch to join when I graduate. But still, I was serious. These soldiers are dedicating their lives to the people, keeping order and security inside the walls for a century. I want to do that too...

I got off my bed, got a pencil and paper to write a farewell letter for my parents. I have decided, I would be leaving early at dawn.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I am so sorry for not giving you a proper goodbye. I cannot risk having you stop me for leaving_

_so I had no other choice. Joining the military was my own choice. I want to dedicate my life to_

_the people, more importantly, to you. I would want to be capable of protecting the both of you_

_just like how those soldiers do. I cannot say that you should not worry about me since that's _

_part of being parents but this is a decision I made myself so please have faith in me. Thank you _

_so much for everything and I apologize for deceiving you. Anyway, I'll be writing to you often but_

_it's your choice whether or not to reply. I love you both so much. I'll miss you._

_Till we meet again,_

_Petra_

After writing the letter, I tried to get some sleep but failed. The guilt I felt inside me acted like coffee, not allowing me to sleep. What are they going to do when I'm gone? Would they go crazy? Would they go to the military camp and drag me back at home? I really cannot sleep. I remembered that I still have a lot of things not packed so I decided to spend my last night her at home finishing the packing, waiting for dawn to come.

As I was all set, I sneaked into my parent's room while they were sound asleep, placed the letter on the side table of their bed as tears started rolling down my cheeks

Petra: "Sorry"

Then I headed out of the house, walking silently so that I won't make any noise so that no one would discover that I was leaving. But it was too late...

"Pet! Pet! Pet!"

A blond 10 year old boy with grey eyes named Henry called out to me using the ridiculous nickname he gave me years ago. He always said that he loved me and stuff like that. I treat him as sort of a little brother since I always liked to have a sibling. I'm not surprised to see him now of all times.

Petra: "Shh! Shh! Other people might hear you!" I said softly

Henry: "So you're still going to go to that military camp...?"

Petra: "Yes..."

Henry: "Why? Please don't leave me..." his face was turning red

Petra: "I like to help humanity too...like those soldiers. Anyway, when I can manage to visit, I would visit. I promise!"

Henry started to cry, "Are you a heroine? Saying something as noble as 'I like to help humanity'? It's not humanity you'll be helping, it's the titans because you would be sustenance for them when you join the military."

I was surprised with his words since it was kind of rude...

Petra: "It's not like every soldier would be eaten by the titans. Anyway, stop crying." I smiled as I patted his head and wiped his tears.

Henry: "I just don't want the girl of my dreams to die...Never mind Pet, I'll be going after you! I promise!" he said sincerely. I pinched his cheeks because he was so adorable, saying something like that.

Petra: "I'll be waiting for you, oh my mighty prince!" I said jokingly not realizing that he was serious. "Stop crying already, I don't like to leave while you're crying"

Then he hugged me, "I promise I'll go after you! I promise! Just wait!"

I hugged him back "Okay! Okay! So stop crying!" We then let go of each other and I soon went on my way while saying goodbye to him.

* * *

-Back at the present time (In the recruitment for the scouting legion)-

Levi: "What a pain! All we have to do here is to stand and look at how Erwin deliver his damn speech..." he said, seeming irritated.

Gunther: "But heichou, just enjoy yourself with the sight of a lot of beauties from this years trainees"

Auruo: "Look, that brunette over there! What a hottie!"

Eldo: "That one there! She looks like a goddess! So you had so many beautiful classmates, huh Eren? Did they motivate you" he pointed at a girl with blond hair and huge blue eyes

Eren: "Ehh!? Not really..." he said reluctantly

Heichou seemed to be irritated with what their concern was (girl watching) and told Eldo that he should not act that way for he already had a wife.  
I also sort of got irritated because they kept on saying "Look!" every time they saw a looker from the trainees. Then Eldo suddenly spoke to heichou again

Eldo: "But Petra is still more beauti-" he attempted to ask him a question but failed because Levi heichou was looking at him with intimidating eyes suggesting that he already knew what Eldo wanted to imply. I began to blush so much again. Even here!? Eldo can still shift the humiliation towards me!? Hands-up Eldo, you win! Tsk!

Petra: "Keep quiet already..."

After Commander Erwin's speech, the trainees began to move out of the area. Then it was revealed, 20 trainees were left and thus recruited by the scouting legion this year.

* * *

After the salute and the ceremony, everyone started moving out of the area but the Special Ops just remained since Levi heichou was still talking to Commander Erwin.

Then suddenly, I heard that ridiculous nickname

"Pet! Pet! Pet!"

A familiar face called out to me

Auruo: "Did that kid just call you PET?"

As the teenager came closer, I quickly realized who he was. It was Henry who was now very tall. He hugged me so tightly.

Henry: "I heard from Mr. Ral that you joined the scouting legion after you graduated. They were all so teary eyed after receiving your letter but they had faith in you. By the way, you never visited this past 7 years. You just kept on writing and writing letters. But, never mind that, I'm here now. I told you that I would be going after you" he said as he continued to squeeze me tightly.

Petra: "Okay! Okay! I'm glad that you're here! So let me breathe now!" then he smiled and let go of me.

Henry: "I'm so happy you're alive and well! Who would want the woman they love more than the world to die, right?"

Eldo, Gunther and Auruo teasingly laughed at what he said while Eren threw Henry a question

Eren: "So Petra-san was the 'girl of your dreams' you were talking about back in the military camp?"

HENRY SAYS THOSE THINGS IN THE MILITARY CAMP!? That's kind of humiliating!

Henry: "You're right. Tsk! I'm jealous of you. You can be with her every single day. Tsk!"

Petra: "Ha..ha..ha...! Okay enough al-"

Gunther suddenly spoke to Henry while pointing at Levi heichou who was talking to the Commander. I kind of knew what he is going to say but it was too late.

Gunther: "See that man over there? Sorry bro but that's our dear Petra's apple of the eye"

For a second, I turned into stone.

Petra: "GUNTHER! You all still don't know how to stop after getting a sermon!"

Then the influenced Eren started to speak too...

Eren: "Yeah Henry, you should just accept it. Petra-san's feelings for him cannot be swayed."

Petra: "Eren! Not you too!?" I said while blushing as we were making a lot of noise and soon enough, many people would be looking at us, possibly even Levi heichou too (AND HE IS GOING TO BLABBER ABOUT OUR STUPIDITY AGAIN!)

We paused for a few moments, the three including Eren continued smiling until we realized that Henry suddenly turned gloomy and angry then there...HE SHOUTED...drawing more attention

Henry: "Is it true Pet...? THAT MIDGET!? THAT MIDGET IS THE MAN YOU LOVE!? WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU, HUH!?" he shouted at me while pointing at Levi heichou, much to everyone's surprise, MUCH TO LEVI HEICHOU'S SURPRISE!

THE SPECIAL OPS SQUAD IS DEAD MEAT!

Eldo hurriedly covered Henry's mouth as we stupidly smiled at heichou and ran away as fast as we can from him, dragging to "ruckus-creator" along with us, As we have gone far away from heichou, all of us sighed.

Eldo: "Phew! That was close. Thanks to my 'sermon radar', we managed to escape from danger safely..."

Then all of us looked at Henry furiously

Henry: "What!? You're so scared of that short guy?" he said reluctantly

We looked at him even more furiously

Auruo: "That man...IS OUR CAPTAIN YOU IDIOT! Humanity's strongest soldier!"

Gunther: "Now were screwed...AGAIN!"

I cannot just stay quiet after Gunther's remark.

Petra: "Well. to begin with...It's everybody's fault. If you have not said nonsense to Henry, this would not have happened. Now we're going to receive a lot of aching words from heichou again. Ughh!"

Then Henry quickly gripped my hand

Henry: "So, is it true then...that you love captain midget...? I went after you then this is all I get...?" he said in a soft but harsh tone

Petra: "...maybe..."

...GAAAAHH! What did I just say!? I'm such an idiot!

Everybody looked at me with their eyes and mouth wide open.

Eldo: "You finally admitted! HAHAHA!" he pointed at me while laughing so hard

Gunther: "She's being honest with her feelings already!"

Auruo: "OHH KID! Give up on her already!" he advised Henry

Eren: "I think your confession is quite enough to be a trigger for me to become a titan...Petra-san"

Auruo: "OI EREN!"

Eren: "Just kidding!"

They kept on talking like there was no tomorrow after that 'maybe'. That word just slipped out of my mouth. I should not have said those. I can't take these humiliation anymore! This very hot atmosphere surrounding me!

Petra: "Just don't listen to them Henry! What I meant was-" I was cut off. It felt like I died for a moment.

Levi: "Oi kid! Who did you call midget just now, huh!?" he stared at Henry with a bitter look

Henry gazed at Heichou with intimidation but he managed to gather a lot of courage, "YOU!" he answered heichou's question and continued "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! I WON'T GIVE PETRA UP FOR YOU!" then he turned his gaze on me "I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU! I LOVE YOU PETRA!" then he ran away as fast as lightning.

HENRY JUST CONSIDERED LEVI HEICHOU AS HIS RIVAL OVER ME. WAAAH! I think Levi heichou is saying "Yuck! She's all yours!" in his mind right now or maybe...he just doesn't care...But still!This is all just so stupid!

Levi heichou turned his gaze towards me as did the rest of the squad.

Levi: "Did that kid just considered me as his rival over you...?...He's tough...challenging me like that..." he said

HUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?

Everyone was startled, VERY STARTLED WITH HIS FINAL STATEMENT...ESPECIALLY ME! I feel charred from so much heat...

* * *

Author's notes:

What could Levi's last statement mean? Hahaha!

For you guidance, in this story, Petra is currently 25 (considering 7 years have passed after she enlisted in the military) years old while Levi is just 29. I just wanted to make their age gap closer.

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you continue reading the upcoming chaps! :)))


	8. Please

**_CHAPTER_ 8: PLEASE...  
**

_"Did that kid just considered me as his rival over you...?...He's tough...challenging me like that..."_

_"...He's tough...challenging me like that..."_

_"...challenging me like that..."_

WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?

* * *

Everyone was caught in surprise for what Levi heichou said. Spring time has come...for the world of happiness of those three since they would be teasing me even more now (not that it is something new though)

Levi heichou paused for a moment then there, he finally realized what he just said then his eyes widened while looking at us, "It's not what you think...! By the way, didn't I tell you to stop acting like children!? Such idiots! Always blabbering and blabbering about stupid things!" he then turned and said, "Let's head back at the castle now."

I looked at the boys. They were laughing (mentally) at Levi heichou's reaction though I found it cute and embarrassing at the same time.

* * *

We all rode our horses back to the castle. Levi heichou and Eren were in front of us while I was stuck with Auruo as Gunther and Eldo were behind us. Levi heichou's horse was very fast (Eldo suggested that heichou intended for his horse to go faster due to what happened earlier, to avoid embarrassment). As he had gone quite a distance from us, Eldo began talking again.

Eldo: "Oi Petra! Are you going out with heichou secretly? Are you just denying that you have feelings for Levi heichou so that we won't know that you're together!? We tell you, no need to be shy...hahaha!"

Gunther: "Yes! He even took the challenge of that kid Henry, that rivalry thing..."

Auruo: "Why won't you just tell us about you're relationship already, huh Petra?"

Eren who was left behind at the front turned his head towards us at the back, "Petra-san, sorry if it's late, CONGRATULATIONS!"

EVERYTHING HERE IS A MISUNDERSTANDING! Why did these people even come to these conclusions? Like hell they'll be true!

Petra: "Do you even know what you're saying? You all really have gone nuts, right?"

They attempted to talk again but Levi heichou called out "Oi! You're so slow!" we have already arrived the castle, thankfully.

* * *

All of them headed straight to their bedrooms. We were so tired of making the preparations for the recruitment day. I decided to wash up first before going to bed. I brought my change of clothes with me to the bathroom so as not to risk any of them waking up and seeing me just in a towel. I was peacefully showering when somebody knocked on the door of the bathroom,

Levi: "...Is anyone in here? If no one answers, I'll be opening the door"

This was the downside of the castle's bathroom doors, they had no lock. Since it was the closest to our bedrooms, this was the bathroom we often used. We all had to trust each other and made a rule "Knock first. Wait for a response for 5 seconds. If nobody responds, it's the time you open the door"

Petra: "I'm in here, Levi heichou" I said while I continued to bath

There was silence for a bit then he began to speak again "...Okay...take your time..."

I wiped my hair and my body and wore the clothes I brought with me. I hurried up because Levi heichou is going to use the bathroom. As I went out, I saw him holding his change of clothes too.

Petra: "Heichou, you can use the bathroom...I'm done"

"Yeah", as he was about to enter, he looked at me again "Uhmm...can you make me coffee...?"

This is awkward, considering what just happened earlier with Henry! Well, I cannot refuse...

Petra: "...Sure"

I went to the kitchen and began making the coffee the way I always made it - the way everybody liked it. He then finished taking a bath but he still kept on wiping his hair and kept the towel hanging on his shoulders. He sat down on the dining table as I handed him the coffee.

Petra: "Here's your coffee, heichou...Good night..."

Then he suddenly grabbed my hand, forcing me to sit down, much to my surprise.

Levi: "Keep me company...I also wanted to talk to you..." he said with a not-so-readable expression as he let go of my hand.

I do not know what to do already! GIVE ME A BREAK! Still, I cannot refuse...What would he even talk about with me!?

Petra: "...Okay..."

I was staring at him as he sipped his coffee. Suddenly, he turned his gaze at me which quickly made me turn away from him.

Levi: "So...who was that kid again? Henry right?" he held my hand again. I cannot take this anymore. My heart is beating so fast. OH MY!

Petra: "Yes, Henry...he was a neighbor and sort of a little brother to me..."

Levi: "Ohhh" he still continued to hold my hand.

SERIOUSLY! Why doesn't he get embarrassed while doing this? What happened to the Levi heichou I know!?

Petra: "Uhmm...heichou...can you let go...of my hand...?" I said reluctantly as I blushed so much

He looked at me, remaining calm though his face was turning red as well.

Levi: "Ohh...okay...Sorry..." he let go off my hand then he quickly grabbed it again "Just kidding. I won't let go of your hand...Petra" he continued to sip his coffee, looking as if holding my hand was not such a big deal, was just normal.

The feeling of uneasiness can kill me now because it's too overloading as of the moment

Petra: "Heichou!" I pulled my hand away from his grip. The temperature's heating up yet again.

Levi: "...Sorry...sorry...Tsk! I don't even know why I'm doing this...!" he said while he looked away as his face turned red.

For a few moments, we managed to calm ourselves down but it took a couple of minutes before somebody started talking again.

Levi: "Petra...did what that kid say true..? That you love the midget,...me...?"

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH!? Henry is so gonna get it! UGHHHH!

Petra: "Ehhh!? He was just joking around..." I cannot help but come up with a stupid answer.

Levi: "Ohhh...what about that rivalry thing...? Was he that fixated over you that he would consider even me as his rival...?"

I paused for a moment. That last question of Levi heichou meant like "Is he crazy? Considering me as his rival OVER YOU!?"

Petra: "Ahhh! Never mind him heichou, he is always like that. I don't even know why. Hahaha!

Levi: "Yes, you're probably right...Well, I don't care. His free to think of me that way as long as he does not bother me..."

An awkward silence spread across the place then he began to speak again.

Levi: "Petra...that really wasn't what I wanted to talk about with you..."

That wasn't it...? What can this really be...?

Petra: "Ohh...so what is it...heichou?

I did not know what to say. It's the first time I've seen him so worried about something. I can see it written all over his face.

Levi: "...Maybe it's a little too early for me to say this but...please...don't die on our next expedition..."

I was startled with what he said. It seemed as if he somewhat knew that there was a high possibility for me to...die...

Petra: "I can't promise you but I'll try as hard as I can..." I said as I stood up and walked in hopes to get back to my room and sleep

Then he grabbed my arm, wrapping his arms around me the next instant, "...Thanks, Petra..."

* * *

Oh dear! Levi heichou never fails to let my heart beat faster...I don't know if this is it but I think  
_._

.  
I'm in love with him_._

But...

_"...Maybe it's a little too early for me to say this but...please...don't die on our next expedition..."_  
_  
_Why would Levi heichou say that only now of all the times we have been going in and out of the walls...? _  
_

* * *

Author's notes:

How was this chapter? Honestly, I don't really know if it was that good...

Well anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you continue reading the upcoming chapters :)))


	9. Beyond The Walls

This chapter covers up most of the events in the episodes of the anime that constitutes to the sum total of the 57th expedition beyond the walls. Some of the happenings are identical, some just similar. BUT, I **ADDED** **SCENES** and **MADE** **CHANGES**...Anyway, you'll know it when you read it. Hope you'll enjoy it, even though it's quite long.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: BEYOND THE WALLS**

All of the scouting legion soldiers assembled in front of Karanese District's gate, riding our horses. It's time for the 57th expedition beyond the walls…

* * *

As the gate opened, I looked forward, wondering to myself "Would this be the last expedition I'll be going at…?" As a matter of fact, I have always asked myself this question whenever we go beyond the walls but now, I feel a little bit tensed than usual…Maybe it's because I promised_ him_…I promised that I would try my very best not to die today. It has been two weeks since that night, the night he told me sincerely that I should not die and the night that I knew that I have fallen in love with him...UGHHH! Why do I have to think of things like these when were about to face those titans again!

The trainees would be joining us for this mission. As I looked behind me, I saw Henry waving from a distance, I smiled back at him. It wasn't obvious but I knew he was scared. He had never yet encountered a titan in his entire life but he knew what they are capable of because we heard so many stories from our childhood friends who had relatives who were soldiers back at our town. Maybe he was already anticipating what it would be like later out there. It can turn into a harsh battlefield where stinking blood is scattered all over the place.

Who knows how this day would turn out but for the record, today had a good start. Finally, Eldo, Gunther and Auruo (Oh I forgot, Eren too) weren't bothering me at all because we were all so serious in discussing the plans given to us for the mission.

As I continued to daze, Commander Erwin Smith then yelled "ONWARD!" It's time to head out.

* * *

No one wore a smile while advancing except maybe for Hanji-san since she was always optimistic especially when it involved titans. Eren was so talkative and kept on asking Auruo things like "Auruo-san! Can my classmates defeat the titans?" and such while Auruo replied irritatingly at all of them then *click, he bit his tongue.

Titans were showing up one after another and all of the squads kept a little bit of a distance from each other. Thanks to Commander Erwin's brilliant strategy, we won't have to waste time on killing worthless titans; we just had to avoid them.

Soon, an aberrant was close to our squad. Since we cannot risk for it to disrupt the formation, we had to kill it. I was about to draw my blades when I saw Levi heichou's wire got attached below the back of the neck of the titan, "I'll do it!" he said as he swung around it and stroke the vulnerable spot. As he landed on the floor along with the dead titan, he rode his horse again and we continued moving forward.

Since we were on the safest place of the formation because of Eren, we encountered lesser titans compared to the other squads. All we had to do was to keep going towards the direction where the green smoke round we see are fired.

We thought that everything was alright until we saw black smokes being fired from not too far away from us as someone from another squad approached us and declared that the right flank had been annihilated by a large number of titans brought by a female titan. Terror took its toll on us after hearing the news…a very bad news.

Surprisingly, Levi heichou commanded me to relay the message to the closest squad. Eldo volunteered to go instead of me but I told him that I can do it so I left my squad and headed East to meet the other squad and tell them the unfortunate situation that the right flank had undergone.

* * *

As I was on my way to relay the message, two titans began to chase me. Because they weren't aberrants, I fired a red smoke round and tried to ignore them but they were so persistent. I tried to outrun them but they were just too fast. As I continued to "play tag" with them, I decided that this should come to an end, I should just kill them already even though I do not really know how to kill two by myself and much worse, in a place not surrounded by high buildings or trees. Nonetheless, I still drew my blades then suddenly, I realized that I have already caught up with the closest squad and to my surprise, Henry was there together with his captain.

The captain of Henry's squad also suggested that we should kill the two titans already because if we are not going to, they'll just chase us around to no end. He told me that I should distract them while he and Henry would give the finishing blows. I agreed and provoked the titans to chase me while the captain and Henry attempted to strike their weak points.

The captain was successful but Henry, who was so slow, was quickly grabbed by the titan. I wasn't able to move for a second as I saw a scared-to-death Henry trapped in the monster's grip, attempting to eat him as it continued to chase me. The titan was coming closer and closer until it stomped it's foot just a few centimeters away from me and my horse which caused us to fly a little bit mid-air. My cheek got scratched upon landing, it hurt but the pain sort of disappeared when I saw Henry's squad captain kill the titan and freeing Henry. They both quickly approached me with worried eyes.

Henry: "I'm so sorry Pet! I'm such an idiot. I almost led you to your death! I'm so sorry!" he said while crying.

"It's fine…This is part of our job. I'm glad you're okay" I told him as I touched my stinging face. I then averted my eyes to the captain "I'm actually here to relay a message…It's bad, the right flank has been destroyed.

They both got so shocked and terrified…Who wouldn't be…?

Our horses went back to us when we saw a green smoke round fired. "I'm off then. I'll be joining up with my squad again… Best of luck to all of us!" I went ahead to meet up with the Special Ops squad.

* * *

I found my squad after a couple of minutes. They quickly noticed the scratch on my face.

Auruo: "OI! What just happened to you back there? I saw a red smoke round coming from where you were headed earlier…"

Gunther: "Did you encounter an aberrant!? Why red smoke?"

Eldo: "I told you I should have gone…See? You got hurt"

I sighed, they were talking too much but I'm glad to see them worried about me. "…They weren't aberrants but we still had to kill them. It kind of got a little rough but we managed…"

Eren: "…They? So there were more than one? he said as his eyes widened

Petra: "…Yes…"

Then Levi heichou yelled at me, "Are you okay then!?"

When he's the one who talks, it always feels like everything changes, the surroundings and such. Even though were here in a titan-filled place, he never fails to let my heart skip a beat even just by simply talking. All the other boys looked at me as my face flushed then they smirked. Oh I see, they can also retain their "being annoying" even outside of the walls though it seems to be lesser...I gazed at them with eyebrows crooked then replied "Yes, heichou."

Much to our surprise, we, part of the center line headed inside the Forest of Giant Trees…I really don't know what Commander Erwin's intentions are…Why that forest? Shouldn't we avoid it?

* * *

I turned and looked at everybody, excluding Levi heichou who was in front of us. Though we were undergoing an "up-and-down" motion due to riding on horseback, I can clearly see and read the expressions they wore on their faces. They looked like they wanted to blurt out "Damn! What the hell!? Why did we go inside this forest?" but they tried to keep their mouths shut, as well as did I...except for Eren.

Eren: "Levi heichou! Why did we enter this forest!? It's hard to know if titans are approaching and such!" he said in a loud voice, obviously anxious.

Heichou then explained that the forest was a perfect environment for using the 3D maneuver gear. We weren't convinced with his reasoning. He just said that to shut Eren up.

With anxiety ruling our minds, we saw a black smoke round shot directly from behind us. HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT A TITAN HERE!? It would be hard to evade its attacks in this forest...

The titan which was seemingly female finally revealed itself. It was about 14 meters tall. Since it has gone _this_ deep into our "destroyed" formation, I think that it's probably _that _female titan that brought a huge army of titans to the right flank. We all started panicking while reinforcements from the rear kept on appearing one after another and getting wiped out just as instantly by the titan. I can hardly just look and not be able to do anything as their blood kept on splattering both on the ground and the trees as the female titan smashed them with its body or its hands while chasing us. Judging from the way it kills, it must be a human who has the same ability as Eren...It also seemed like it wanted to capture Eren.

As the female titan's pursuit over us continued, we panicked even more...

Petra: "Heichou! Let's switch to 3D maneuver gear! Please give us the order!"

Auruo: "We should hurry! It's dangerous in the ground!"

Eldo: "YES! We should kill it here in this forest right, heichou!?"

Eren: "Heichou! Give us your order!"

We all feared for our lives as the female titan kept on closing the distance between us. Irritated with our pleas, heichou fired a noise grenade to silence us. He told us that we should not put our feelings before our job which is to keep watch and protect Eren. He told us that we should continue running on our horses no matter what. We followed what he said and stopped yapping, except for Eren again.

Eren: "Heichou! We should switch to 3D maneuver gear and help the reinforcements or they will be wiped out again! We should also kill it here or who else will!?"

We continued to persuade Eren to just keep his mouth shut while continuing on running but he still insisted that we should help. We all turned him down and continued to tell him "Eren! Eyes back on the road!" he then continued, looking so angry as it seemed to him that we looked like we didn't care about our companions who kept on dying and dying at the hands of the female titan.

As I looked back at Eren, I saw him about to bite his hand.

Petra: "Eren! What do you think you're doing!? You promised us only to transform when you're told to!"

He paused for a moment then proceeded back to bite his hand. I continued to convince him not to then...Levi heichou butted in and told him that he should decide for himself, whether to trust him and the scouting legion or turn into a titan. I told Eren to have faith in us, which made him pause and say "I'll continue going forward!" Thankfully...

To our surprise, the female titan stopped chasing us then a huge bang came...the scouting legion has captured the female titan and is now ready to find out who the person inside of it is.

As we continued running, Levi heichou attached his wire on a tree, "I'll be leaving you for a while. I'll head back to where the titan was captured. Hide Eren once you've gone a distance away from the titan. Survive...all of you!" He then used his gear to go back.

* * *

We have gone quite away from where the rest of the scouting legion and the captured female titan was. We then rested for a while, discussing about why we weren't informed that the "main objective" of the mission was to capture the female titan. Didn't the Commander and...Levi heichou trust us...? Well, maybe it's because the enemy can be ONE of us...who knows...

The next second was horrifying, we heard a very loud scream. Was that the female titan just now!?

Eren: "What was that?" he looked scared

Eldo: "I think _that_ titan's being tortured...Shouldn't they just finish the job already...?"

After a couple of minutes, we saw a blue smoke round.

Gunther: "Oi, we're retreating!"

Then we saw a green smoke round too. Gunther was certain that it was Levi heichou's signal so we switched to 3D maneuver gear to meet up with him. Thank goodness, the expedition has come to an end...I have kept my promise to him...

* * *

Finally, we saw Levi heichou, hooded...OR NOT! It isn't him!

Gunther also knew, "It's not Levi heichou!" he warned us.

The unknown person then smoothly glided towards Gunther while clutching blades in both hands, wounding Gunther deeply in the shoulder. We were very startled. I attempted to go towards him because of worry as he stood in pain on a tree branch but he told us to go further away and protect Eren, "IT CAN BE THE FEMALE TITAN!" he yelled at us.

So...it broke free...?

Gunther was right, a loud bang and a shock wave came, revealing the creature which caused so much grief.

Auruo: "Hurry up! Protect Eren no matter what!" he yelled.

Eren: "I WILL KILL IT!" he said with so much remorse. He then bit his hand hard.

Petra: "EREN!" I yelled as we were pushed back by the pressure of the shock wave from his transformation. We were too late...

We stared at Eren's titan form as it fought the female titan intensely. We did not know what to do from here on. We failed!

Auruo: "Oi Eldo! What do we do now!?"

Petra: "What if Eren gets defeated and captured!?"

Eldo: "Tsk! We'll assist him! Get ready!"

We joined the fray of the two giants. Auruo and I slashed the female titan's eyes to make an advantage for Eren. As we were about to climb up the trees again, Eren grabbed Eldo and threw him away. BAD! He doesn't seem to recognize us!

Petra: "ELDO!" I screamed at him as he flew in the woods

Luckily, he was able to react fast and shot his wire on one of the closest trees. It was a little to late from saving him from bumping hard on one of the tree trunks though he managed to decrease the pressure of the hit.

Eldo: "I'm alive...but I think I broke a rib..." he said in pain as I saw him standing from one of the trees from quite far away...

Auruo and I was standing on a branch of a tree near where Eren and the female titan were fighting...then we watched in horror as we saw that one eye of the female titan has already regenerated. It prioritized the other eye's regeneration. Eren continued to insanely attack it but it managed to send him flying away from us...then, it turned its gaze towards us, ready to pay us back for taking it's sight.

It was very fast that we had no time to react as it smashed the tree branch we were standing on. Auruo was lucky, he was able to use his gear to cling into another tree but as for me, I wasn't able to and instead fell on the ground. It was a very rough fall that I spitted out quite a lot of blood. I'm even seriously surprised that I survived it. The female titan was standing right in front of me, lifting one foot attempting to stomp me flat on the ground.

Auruo: "Petra! Get out of there!" I heard him shout as he tried to approach and save me...even though he knew that it was too late.

I'm gonna die...I even don't have time to cry anymore...

The promise I made him...Sorry Levi heichou, I think I'll have to bre-

The sound of steel resonated in my ears.

.  
.

Levi heichou stood right at my side, looking as angry as hell, "Are you trying to break your promise...? I won't let you do that..." he said as I saw the female titan's sight taken again by him.

He carried me to somewhere safe then no matter how beat up I became, how painful my body was, my heart did not fail to throb so hard as his lips pressed against my forehead, "You'll be keeping your promise because I won't let you die, Petra..." then everything turned black...

* * *

Author's notes:

If you're reading this then you should have read the whole thing or just scrolled down. Well, how was it? Yeah, it's long but I hope you took your time and read it. I altered it! I did not let the Special Ops squad die because I don't like to feel the same feeling I felt when I watched episode 21 and 22: Brokenhearted. Instead, I let Petra live and continue her love story with Levi! :D

For all the views, reviews, favs and follows up until now, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Lastly, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you continue to do so with the next ones.


	10. What Awaits Inside

**CHAPTER 10: WHAT AWAITS INSIDE**

The expedition has finally ended though their were a lot of casualties. Most of the Special Operations Squad even sustained injuries, including me. But, all I could think of now is to go back inside the walls and continue living.

* * *

I found myself lying on a cart. We stopped on a huge field as many of the soldiers were reading their maps and looking through telescopes in order to know where we are at now. Auruo then appeared, looking so concerned as he looked at me.

Auruo: "Are you okay? Damn, you scared me to death when that female titan was about to step on you!" he squatted beside me on the cart.

I tried to lift my body but my back was just too painful so I remained lying down, "I'm alive...thankfully..."

I then remembered the rest of Special Operations Squad. "How are the others!? Are they okay!?" I said as I began to panic. After being put to safety by Levi heichou, I passed out and did not really know what happened next.

Auruo: "Uhmm...Petra..." he's face turned gloomy and he seemed to feel uneasy too...which was sort of a bad sign.

Petra: "What is it!? Tell me already!" I felt very nervous...Auruo looked like he was going to reveal something bad.

Auruo: "Gunther, Eldo and Eren are fine, but Gunther and Eldo got injured pretty bad while Eren is still passed out. As for the person inside the female titan, we managed to capture it...finally...It was actually one of Eren's classmates, Annie Leonhardt"

It was a good news but he still looked gloomy nonetheless. Why? I remembered someone...I remembered _him_...

Petra: "What about Levi heichou!?" Though it was kind of disrespectful for me to ask that question because it seemed like I doubted Levi heichou's capabilities, I cannot help but still ask.

Auruo looked at me straight into the eyes, "Sorry...Petra...Levi heichou is..." he was talking so slow which led my heart to beat so fast because of the tension of the moment. Whenever there was a sorry, it always meant bad things have happened...

Petra: "What!? What happened to him!?" tears started rolling down my face as I desperately wanted to hear his response.

Auruo got shocked and nervous for letting me cry since most of the people around us were already looking, "Oi! Oi! Stop crying...I was just joking! Your Levi heichou is fine though he injured his leg when we fought with the female titan. He's fine! You still can get the chance to marry him or whatsoever so don't get worried," he teasingly told me while pointing at Levi heichou as the latter was talking to Commander Erwin and the other squad captains. So, it was all a joke...I could really kill Auruo now!

I got kind of agitated and before I knew it, I was able to sit up straight and smack his head, "DAMN YOU! Don't joke around like that! You can still tease, huh? Well, what did I expect!" Pain surged on my body right away as I wiped my tears after smacking Auruo, "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

Auruo: "See? You should not do anything rash based on your condition right now" he smiled and helped me lie down again.

Petra: "Then don't do something which would make me do something rash, you idiot!"

Auruo then stuck his tongue out as he continued to piss me off. He went down the cart and proceeded to ride his horse. Commander Erwin then yelled, "We would continue heading back towards the walls, get ready!"

My vision started to blur again so I decided to rest my eyes and sleep first, hoping that the moment I open my eyes again, we have long been inside the wall's premises.

* * *

I was awakened by the sound of the gate as it was opened to let us through and the townspeople started to move on the sidewalks to give way for us. Just like usual, we heard insulting words being whispered by the people as we continued to march forward the town. Some people, probably the loved ones of our fallen comrades approached Commander Erwin one after another while saying words like "Where is my son? I cannot seem to find him here..."...words that added sores to our hearts as we felt guilty for coming back alive while the rest did not make it.

Human lives can never be replaced...no matter what we do...and the guilt would always remain.

We continued moving forward when I saw someone I think I know walking towards Levi heichou...It was my dad! He was holding an envelope in his hand and I think I know what it was.

"Levi heichou-dono! My daughter is in your squad...I am Petra's father. I decided that I should talk to you first before seeing her. She sent me this letter..." Dad began to speak to him. Even though they were quite far away from the cart where I was lying down on, I can clearly hear what dad was saying. Come to think of it, three days before the expedition, I sent mom and dad a letter...and it was mostly about heichou (actually, most of my letters were about him! GAAAH! Who knows what he'll tell him)

"She told me that you respected her abilities so much that you made her join your squad, that she was going to devote herself to you. I think she has become too starry-eyed that she doesn't even consider what me and her mother would feel. Well, as her father, I think it's too early for her to marry...She still has a lot of things ahead of her" dad continued as if he was showing a sign of disapproval towards the...romantic relationship between me and Levi heichou that doesn't even exist at all!

Marry!? I did not say anything about getting married in my letter. I think dad misinterpreted that part! I wanted to jump out of the cart, drag my father away from Levi heichou and explain to him clearly that he took what I meant on the letter the wrong way. He mistook admiration for romantic feelings...but I already confessed to myself that I loved him but still- Tsk! How would heichou react on that!? I hope that Gunther, Eldo, Auruo and Eren did not have the chance to hear all of those or else I'll be slapped with all the teasing they can possibly make!

I'm really feeling humiliated now...all the more when I heard Levi heichou responding to dad! Why would dad want to approach him first before me, his injured daughter!?

Levi: "I-I'm glad that she bothered to mention...about me on the letter...but Mr. Ral...I think you're getting the wrong picture. Petra and I-" he was then cut off when someone with a familiar voice started talking. It was my mom.

"Levi heichou-dono, would you care joining us for dinner tonight? Our house is not so far from here when we travel on horseback! It would really be a pleasure if you could," she sounded so enthusiastic.

What now!? What are my parents thinking!?

Levi: "Mrs. Ral, Thanks but your daughter is...badly injured from the mission, as well am I. She should stay on the hospital for quite a few days...Sorry..." he sounded uneasy.

My parents then got so shocked and they began to sob. Good thing they still remembered their dear daughter, Petra instead of just concentrating all their attention towards Levi heichou who didn't seem to be longing for it.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for telling us...No wonder we didn't see her walking along all the scouting legion soldiers...so, she was actually on one of the carts..." mom told Levi heichou as she continued to sob.

Finally they went towards me. Mom brushed away the locks of hair that were lying on my face with her hand, "Darling, are you okay...?"

I was about to answer when suddenly, I felt dizzy again.

* * *

I woke up and the next thing I knew was that I was lying down at one of the hospital beds. I sat up with effort and looked at my side and found Levi heichou sitting on a chair beside the bed, staring at me with an expression that showed concern, though it was faint...he tried to conceal it. Of all the people, I did not expect him to be here.

Petra: "Heichou, why are you here...? How are the others?"

Levi: "Are you feeling better? You were out the whole day..." he held my hand. It was different this time, he was holding it so tight, as if he did not want to let it go. This time, he seemed like he totally knew what he was doing..."The others? They're going to be fine. You're parent's would be coming here anytime soon..." his face was turning red...probably because he remembered what dad was talking about regarding my letter. Who wouldn't be surprise when the father of your squad mate would assume that you were in to something with his daughter when there really wasn't anything going on?

My heart began to beat so fast. My body still ached but when he held my hand, it's as if all the pain went away. The warmth I feel now...It gives me the covetous feeling of not wanting it to go away.

Petra: "I think I'll be alright...heichou..." I told him as I blushed so hard.

He went closer towards me and hugged me gently though surprisingly since he knew that I had a back injury, "Tsk! You scared the shit out of me! That damn female titan!" he sounded so angry.

After a few moments, I realized that I began to hug him too. He twitched for a moment but he did not let go. Enormous amount of heat began to arise again as we gazed at each other's eyes, witnessing each other's faces turning even redder then drifted away from each other.

Remembering everything that happened in the expedition, I began to cry as I got so overwhelmed that I survived everything and that I have kept my promise to Levi heichou. He quickly looked at me as he heard me sobbing. It seemed like he did not know how to handle the situation.

Levi: "Oi...Oi! Why are you crying?" he was blushing so hard as he attempted to comfort me though it really wasn't convincing at all.

Petra: "I'm just happy that I'm alive and well...I've also kept my promise to you, heichou. You're the one who made that possible. If it weren't for you, I'll probably be dead by now..." I cried like a child but I cannot do anything about it. I needed to pour it all out...even though he was the person I was with...

He handed me his handkerchief as he looked away from me while scratching his head, feeling embarrassed, "Here...Tsk! Stop whining like a child...I'm not good at comforting people, let alone women!"

I got the handkerchief from his hand to wipe my tears and smiled back at him, "Thank you very much, heichou...for saving me..."

The sudden turn of events made my heart flutter so much that it could have killed me. He did not say anything before or after that...

He looked staight into my eyes

leaned closer towards me as he caressed my face

...then soon, our lips met.

I expected him to pull back quickly and say "Sorry" or "I don't know what I'm doing!" but he did not. I never heard those words. It seemed like he was fully in control of his actions.

That was my first kiss...it made me feel like burning.

At the same moment, the door swung open. We were not so fast to react as the figures of my parents appeared by the door. I saw the look from dad's eyes. They showed fury as they were locked on us. Mom on the other hand got so flustered with eyes filled with delight. It's as if she was still a teenage girl fretting over her best friend's love life while saying, "OH MY GOSH! YOU LOOK SO GOOD TOGETHER!"

Through instinct, we both pulled away from each other while trying not to meet each other's eyes. As I was preoccupied on how to say "Hi Mom and dad! It's been seven years then blah blah blah," normally, Levi heichou stood up, "H-hello Mr. and Mrs. Ral..." It was the first time I ever saw humanity's strongest soldier being intimidated by somebody else's presence.

Dad: "Levi heichou-dono...What are you doing here...?" he said in a deep voice.

I butted in. I wanted to explain though I really don't have everything clear in my mind yet. Why did he kiss me? I don't know myself!

Petra: "Dad...We-" I was cut off when Levi heichou spoke again.

Levi: "I came to see how Petra was doing, sir..." he did not really know how to respond to my dad. He's face turned redder and redder.

Dad: "Does checking up on her require kis- Anyway...can you leave us alone with our daughter for now? Say, don't you respect our wishes?" he demanded. He really thinks were on a serious relationship! Not that I can blame him after what he saw...but me and Levi heichou are not what he thinks we are, as far as I know...He should just stop assuming, it humiliates me too!

I did not know what to do. Given that dad misinterpreted the contents of my letter and what just happened now, I think I won't be able to get away with this smoothly. Mom noticed that tension was building up inside the room so she joined the conversation.

Mom: "Ohh sweetheart, you should not be rude with Levi heichou-dono. Our girl is grown up anyway..." she smirked at the both of us. She's okay with it!? I'm seriously surprised that mom isn't looking as angry as dad. She used to be overprotective just like him before. What just happened? She has become a matchmaker. People do change...

Levi: "Uhmm, I also really do think it's best if I leave her alone with you for now...I also have matters to attend to...Nice meeting you again, Mr. and Mrs. Ral! And Petra...I hope you get well soon" he smiled though just for a split second as he hurriedly walked towards the door, making my parents move away from blocking his way.

Mom: "Levi heichou-dono! Once Petra's healed, would you join us for dinner then?" she called out to him as he continued walking away. Dad elbowed her as if telling "Why would you invite him!? Don't you see I don't agree with all this?" but he wasn't able to do anything. Once mom is into something, it'll be hard to persuade her otherwise...And it's a baaaad thing! That attitude of hers makes her comparable to Hanji-san. Mom smiled at me and dad, "He said yes! Even the strongest soldier can be so cute when he's getting embarrassed! Hahaha!" she was looking so excited.

What a greeting for meeting again after 7 years! Dad angry, mom into something that would humiliate me soon and me, being seen kissing a guy for the first time! It looked like a was sort of a rebellious daughter.

They stood beside my bed. Dad still looked a little bit angry for what he just saw a few moments ago. I wanted to tell him "HONESTLY DAD! I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!" but that kiss sort of...made me happy. Oh my, how shameful of me to think of it that way...but it's true!

Dad: "Are you and your captain in a romantic relationship!?" he looked at me and asked me straightforward.

Petra: "Uhmm dad...It's the first time we ever see each other again after 7 years and that's what you would ask me right away?" I still had the nerve to joke around and I instantly thought that I just dug my own grave as I saw dad's eyebrows getting even more furrowed.

Dad: "Do you expect me to just tell you 'Hello darling, how have you been doing for the past 7 years?' after receiving your letters and seeing you kissing with that man!? This isn't the time for jokes, Petra!"

Dad looks like a person ready to kill someone, though I have quite exaggerated! He said "man" instead of "Levi heichou-dono"

Petra: "You misinterpreted the things on my letter. I did not say anything about marrying or stuff. I just said I admired Levi heichou, dad. Don't you think it's kind of your fault for taking it the wrong way?" I tried to explain to him but the last question yet again made him even more pissed. I'm so stupid for adding that one.

Dad: "Ohh...admiration, huh...? Now that I've seen you kissing just earlier, would you expect me to believe that there isn't anything serious going on between the two of you!? That everything was just me misinterpreting things!?" he was now yelling. He was sooooo scary. I just looked at him as my eyes widened. I did not know how to respond because I was also caught in surprise earlier.

Thank goodness mom came to my rescue. She massaged dad's shoulders, calming him. "Petra is right, dear. It's the first time for us to meet after 7 years. This isn't really the time to be scolding her about stuff like having a boyfriend or kissing. Anyway, our girl's 25 years old for crying out loud!" she said as she continued massaging dad while smirking at me. It was a declaration that she was taking my side. Dad finally gave in.

Dad: "Hmmm...sorry Petra. Here you are, injured and all I do is trying to make an argument with you...I'm sorry. For your father's eyes, you would always remain that little girl who I would be checking on from time to time" he was slightly smiling already as he reminisced.

I'm glad I was able to see them again. I'm glad that I was able to survive the expedition and experience being on the same room along with my parents just like good old times. I cried tears of joy as we all hugged each other tight. I really could not fathom how I endured 7 long years being away from them.

Petra: "Mom...dad, I'm so happy that I got to see you again! I love you so much"

The moment was very heart touching but then suddenly, my back began to hurt again, making me squeal. Mom and dad then let go of me and made me lie down again. They told me to rest but before I could shut my eyes close, dad talked again as he regained his serious expression.

Dad: "Rest for now. We would settle all of these after you're healed...Petra" those words gave me goosebumps. All the while I thought he has given up on that matter, about what really is going on between me and Levi heichou!

* * *

The days passed and it was finally the afternoon where I would be discharged from the hospital. It was a miracle! Despite falling roughly, there weren't any serious damages made to my body. It surprised everyone, even the doctor.

"Well, I'm happy to tell you that she's okay to go now," the doctor said while looking at the chart he was holding.

Mom: "Oh thank goodness. I would like to thank you for looking after my daughter, doctor."

Doctor: "It's my pleasure to be of service to a brave soldier" he smiled while looking at me as he left the room.

I still did not want to get off the hospital bed even though I did not feel my body hurting any longer but I wholeheartedly knew that laziness was the reason.

Mom then turned to me after the doctor left, "Don't worry darling, he'll be here soon. He told us that he'll come when you're discharged."

Huh? I don't understand...Who's coming?

Dad then started talking, "It's about time you spent your day off with us on our town...I'm thankful to him..."

Petra: "Why are you thankful to him? Whose this person anyway?" I wondered who they were talking about.

Mom: "Who else, it's Levi heichou-dono! He talked with Commander Erwin to allow you to take a day off. Commander Erwin allowed it since that kid you were assigned to watch over is still recuperating, as well as most of the Special Ops Squad so there is nothing much for you to do. Levi heichou-dono was also given a day off by the commander since he needed to take things easy for now because of his injured leg...which means..."

Dad continued what mom was about to say since she was taking so long, "Which means he'll finally be joining us for dinner tonight...and we'll be settling everything right after..." he looked at me with sharp eyes, "He'd better prepare himself..."

Mom: "Sweetheart! You're so strict...Hahaha! Never mind your father, Petra" she smiled teasingly at dad.

Then a knock was heard and with it came a voice, "Can I come in?" It was Levi heichou. He was bringing two bouquets of flowers in his arms.

Mom: "Oh my! How sweet of you, Levi heichou-dono!" she held her hands together while smiling pleasantly due to adoration.

Dad then stopped Levi heichou from advancing towards me. I saw Levi heichou being caught frozen for a moment but it suddenly stopped when dad began speaking with him, "I'll hold those for Petra. We're going home now. You're coming with us, right?"

Levi heichou: "Yes sir...I'll be coming" he then handed the bouquets to dad, "the other one was from me while the other one was from that kid Henry...I happened to meet him on my way here" he told me while blushing and standing still in front of dad.

Petra: "...Thank you..."

It was still quite awkward to be with him since what suddenly happened days ago...that kiss. We then exited the hospital building and headed towards our hometown through horseback since it was a little far from here.

Who knows what would happen back at the house...I'm so nervous...

Dad really looked serious when he said "We'll be settling things right after"

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi! Well, I hope that really happened in the anime T_T

Too bad, Gunther, Eldo and Eren weren't in this chapter but hopefully on the next, they would be back, with more teasing words for Petra! Hahaha!

Thank you so much for reading this chapter! :))


	11. The Beautiful Day Off

**CHAPTER 11: THE BEAUTIFUL DAY OFF**

It's been seven long years...finally, I have come back to my hometown. But what thrills me the most is the fact that Levi heichou is with us and dad...dad said his going to settle things here. What did that really mean!?

* * *

It was almost sundown when we arrived our town. Nostalgia filled the atmosphere.

"Okay, we're here!" my mom said with a grin as she mounted her horse. "Well, let's get inside the house. Levi heichou-dono, please feel at home!" she said cheekily as she unlocked the main door of our house.

I was about to mount my horse too but surprisingly, heichou went towards me and offered his hand to help me get down. His face turned red, "...I think you might need a little help..."

"...Thank you..." I took his offer and grasped his hand though still feeling awkward due to that sudden...that sudden kiss!

Dad was looking at us furiously yet again but as I turned my gaze on him, he quickly looked away as if he wasn't really staring at us at all.

We then went inside the house and it took me quite a few moments to realize that me and Levi heichou were still holding each other's hands. I became flustered all the more but as I stole glances on heichou, he did not look like he cared and it could have only been my imagination but I think he caught me stealing glances at him and as he did, it seemed like his grip on my hand tightened gently.

As my thoughts were clouded with everything going on as of the moment-

"Ehem...!" Dad was looking straight at us, giving us what I decided to call 'the death glare'

I quickly pulled my hand away from heichou's and looked at the opposite direction.

"Tsk..." I quite heard him the instant our hands drew apart, though it was not very loud...Was he quite irritated with me...pulling my hand away?

Seeing this, dad's eyes left us and he headed upstairs to take a quick shower, leaving the bouquet of flowers in the living room. As he left, mom suddenly interrupted...on whatever is happening between me and heichou now is called.

"Levi heichou-dono, what would you prefer for dinner?" Mom asked him with glistening eyes.

"...Anything would be fine, Mrs. Ral" he replied reluctantly.

"Okay then, I'll be making Petra's favorite soup! At the mean time, do whatever or go wherever you want. I'll just be calling all of you when I'm done cooking" she said as she headed towards the kitchen, not even asking for my assistance.

"I'll help, mom!" I feared being left alone with Levi heichou in the living room because it's going to be very awkward.

Mom read through my thoughts and smirked, "I don't need your help, darling. Keep Levi heichou company while I cook dinner."

I wasn't able to respond. That being said by mom, I decided to give up and sit on one of the couches. Levi heichou also did, he sat on the couch across the one where I'm seated. I tried my best to look like everything was natural but I just cant, he was staring at me observantly and his steel blue eyes went narrower and narrower in the process. Then I proceeded on the next phase, I tried to ignore his stare but, I failed yet again as he shot out a word that I expected to come though I really did not want it to.

"So-" I cut him off.

"It's okay, heichou. You...should not apologize about...that..." I referred to that kiss and it seemed like he quickly got the memo.

"...Huh? Who said I was going to apologize to you for that?" he looked at me with his usual expression with an additional feature, slightly red cheeks.

"...You were not...going to...?" I asked him, I really expected him to say sorry. Then, what was he supposed to say!? I regretted cutting him off.

He stood up and walked towards me and sat beside me. Though the couch was as wide as possible to accommodate just two people who are...even though I hate to admit it...tiny, it felt like there was no room left and I was getting squeezed as he leaned closer to me, our faces a few centimeters apart, his eyes staring directly at mine, "Why should I even apologize...?"

I can't believe this! Is he sort of teasing me!? He's become so full of himself! Even though I feel slightly angry, my heart still never failed to pound violently...in short, he was successful.

I did not respond to him and turned my head to another direction to avoid his piercing eyes. As I did, he quickly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him again, straight into the eyes.

"Before you cut me off earlier, I was about to say 'So, how was the ki-'...' So, are you completely healed...?'" he paused for a moment "...Anyway...would you like me...to do it again, Petra...?" he said while...wait, was that a smirk that made its way down his face!? He really was teasing me!

Without my consent, he instantly caressed my cheek and his lips started to approach mine but I pushed him away and even though that was the case, I was the one who ended up slamming on the floor. This startled him and he immediately helped me to get back up. Good thing dad was still in the shower and mom was in the kitchen. He looked like he regretted saying those things just a few moments ago, "Oi...Are you okay?" but yet again, there was no apology.

This time I did not flinch, I looked straight into his eyes.

What he just did earlier triggered this...

"Okay! Okay!...You win, heichou...I'm gonna say it...I think I'm in love with you..."

Ughh! I'm such an idiot! I've done it, I've got to reeeetttttrrrreeeeaaattt!

I then stood up and walked away, without a specific destination in mind. Maybe I'll hit my room to rest, help my mother in the kitchen or go out and meet neighbors I have not seen for a long time. Certainly, staying in the living room with him was out of the question!

I tried to look back at him without getting noticed. I catch a glimpsed of his beet red face and his lips, curving in the form where it was my name that came out from his mouth, "Petra..."

I ignored him and went to my room in a flush. I buried my heating face on the pillow. Embarrassment wasn't just the reason why I got away from him as fast as I can...I was scared of what his response was going to be. I felt like...I would most likely get rejected...

* * *

"Petra, you lazy head. I told you to keep Levi heichou-dono company. Why are you even sleeping at this early in evening? Wait...are those tears in your eyes?" I was awakened from the sleep that I did not plan to take as mom barged in to my room. Reacting to what she said, I touched my eyes and there were, in fact, tears and wiped them.

"...I'm sorry mom. I just stopped by for a little while in this room and did not realize that I was already able to fall asleep..." I reasoned out.

"Okay okay. Let's go downstairs now...No, on a second thought, wash your face first so that it isn't obvious that you have been crying. It would make your dad and Levi heichou-dono worried" she told me as she closed the door of my room gently.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face on the sink. As I glanced at the mirror, I thought to myself as my face was still dripping with water, "Why was I crying? Did I have a bad dream?" then quickly got a face towel to wipe my face. Thankfully, it left no sign of me crying anymore.

* * *

"Levi heichou-dono, could you call Petra? She's taking too long upstairs" I heard mom and hurried to avoid what she just told Levi heichou to do happen.

"Okay..." he answered while hiding his irritated face. We met on the stairs.

"Ahh...she's here..." he assured my mom.

I avoided his gaze, I avoided him. He seemed to realize this and went ahead of me with a displeased look.

As I arrived the dining room, I saw my favorite soup on the table and felt the desire to gobble it all up. I sat on one of the chairs surrounding the table. Dad paced and attempted to sit on the chair beside me but failed since mom dragged him to sit beside her. The only unoccupied sit was the chair beside me.

Dad was looking so furious as mom said, "Sit there, beside Petra, Levi heichou-dono" she said while smiling teasingly at dad. Levi heichou did not say a word and quickly did what mom said. My! My! The time I feared has come, dad is finally gonna do it.

I was going to grab the ladle and fill my bowl with the soup but it wasn't just me with that idea in mind. My hand bumped with his and he reverted it back, "Sorry, you go first" I could swear that dad really hated that moment while mom loved it. I proceeded and when I was done, "Your turn heichou."

Levi heichou was about to grab the ladle but dad grabbed it as fast as lightning and gave it to my mom who in turn got surprised and crooked her brow at him, "Ladies first, Levi heichou-dono" he said as I looked at him and saw a very huge smile in his face, though it wasn't literally there.

Finally everybody had soup on their bowls. Mom asked everybody if it was delicious. I did not give a second thought but immediately said "Well done mom!, heichou just nodded while dad told her "As usual, it is good"

I peeked at Levi heichou and as I did, I saw him looking at me as well. We were fixated at each other's faces and before we knew it, dad tapped the dining table quite hardly, getting our attention. He locked his eyes on us and it began...

"Levi heichou-dono, Petra...Are you in a romantic relationship!?" he burst out while his face turned red as he held his breath.

"Dad...!" I got embarrassed with what he just said, all the more because I just confessed to heichou earlier.

"William!" mom saw me and heichou getting embarrassed with dad's question and scolded him for that.

"...No, we aren't..." he stared at dad and afterwards, sipped through his glass.

"Is that so? What about kissing my daughter right in front of my eyes, how would you explain that!?" he yelled at him, not minding that we were actually eating dinner.

Our eyes widened with dad's remark. Levi heichou spilled a little bit of his drink from his mouth and froze. I must have prepared for this but honestly, I really did not know that dad would be this straightforward at Levi heichou. AAAAHHH! I want to disappear from here right now! I can't handle this!

"WILLIAM! What on earth are you saying? We are eating dinner...eating dinner together with Petra after seven years and with her superior...Mind your words" mom scolded dad yet again, "Settle everything once we are done eating"

My sweat dropped like the flow of a river. Despite my desire to eat my favorite meal little by little to savor the taste, I hurriedly finished it, wiped my mouth with a napkin, stood from my sit and began to walk away from the dining table to avoid even more humiliation.

"Petra, are you done eating? That's quite little when it's your favorite soup we are talking about" mom looked at me, forcing me to go back to my seat.

"I'm fu-" I twitched when suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist...a very warm hand.

"I know you still wanted to eat so get back there and sit! Mrs. Ral was right, that was quite a little...you usually eat a lot!" he walked me back to my sit forcefully while limping due to his injury. My parents got so shocked. He finally showed this side of him to them...I'm quite happy he did.

"Was I always that of a glutton, Levi heichou?" I asked him while chuckling and everybody followed as he stared at all of us with a confused expression. His look sort of implied "Are they a family of bipolars?" since everything was quite heated up a few moments ago then suddenly, the mood surrounding us turned out to be one filled with merry.

Finally, peace was attained and we continued to eat our dinner with smiles on our faces...except Levi heichou who continued to retain his usual expression.

* * *

Mom was washing the dishes in the kitchen. I told her that I would want to help but she tossed me away.

"Oh, I'm fine! You deserve a break from tiring jobs! It's better if you spend your day off getting lovey-dovey with your Levi heichou" she continued rinsing and rubbing the dishes with a soapy sponge.

Lovey-dovey!? That's going to be impossible now that I already have confessed to him...it made things all the more awkward between us. I quickly glance at my back, trying to know if dad or Levi heichou heard what mom said but to my relief, there was no one other than me and her in the kitchen. Anyway...where are those two?

In hopes to adore the starry night sky, I was about to open the main door and go outside of the house when I heard two people talking at our little porch. It was heichou and dad. Thanks to my training back at the military camp, I learned to become stealthy...which I never thought would be used in eavesdropping. I leaned on the door to clearly hear them.

"I am truly sorry Levi heichou-dono. I really just don't know how to react knowing that my only daughter is romantically involved with a man and more importantly, her captain!" he said and gasped afterwards.

"...Ahh...That's okay Mr. Ral...and please, just call me Levi...I-I assure you, nothing is going on between us..." he told dad reluctantly. Tsk! I really hope I had eyes that could look through opaque objects such as this door and see their expressions as they speak!

Dad cleared his throat and paused for a while. probably thinking of what to tell heichou next, "Then just call me William-san and my wife Roberta-san...I can't help but not believe you, Levi. After what I saw days ago, I really can't trust your words."

"William-san...You can punch me on the face right now if you have been itching to do it for days...I think I deserve it for not hearing you out when you told me about her letter...when you said she was too young for marriage...those stuff...but really, we aren't in some serious commitment..." he said softly.

I'm surprised that they used "Levi" and "William-san" quite fast. Instead of a punch, I heard something more of a pat on heichou's shoulders.

"Would you be able to protect her...? Won't you let her get injured that badly again...? Would you assure me that she could grow my age, Levi...? Petra is a very careless girl..." he asked heichou with a deep voice. Tears trickled down my face as I heard him.

There was a very long pause after dad's abundant questions to heichou. It made me nervous...then Levi heichou spoke.

"...I'll protect her no matter what...I'll kill every goddamn titan that would try to get a hold of her, try to wound her, try to eat her or even just stare at her! She's important to me too...I won't let her die..." he was talking on a loud tone now.

It took me a little hard to stand on my legs because I have gone soft...I felt like melting as he said those words to my dad. My heart was beating so fast.

"...because it'll kill me too..." heichou continued. I tried my best not to faint and calmed myself. I'm starting to assume...that he had feelings for me too...but is that even possible? SHAME ON ME!

Dad paused for a moment then spoke again"Then I entrust her to you, Levi. That daughter of mine can be so carefree and stubborn, not minding what her parents are thinking or feeling. She just doesn't know how worried we get every time she sends us letters which said that she was going to an expedition...and much worse, for seven years that was the case! The letters were the only ones that told us that she was well, that she was alive...You know what, she's so hardheaded! We told her not to join the military camp but she still pushed through and joined the military branch which we did not like her to join the most, no offense there. And her she was, sending us letters, telling us about you all the time. How you looked when you were sleeping, how you always placed that cravat on your collar, how you were so worth to be called humanity's strongest soldier, how she really admired y-"

I cannot take hearing all of my secrets being spilled out. Without thinking, I rushed and slammed the door open, surprising the two who were chatting at the porch.

"DAD!" I yelled in embarrassment as my cheeks were flushed.

"Speaking of the devil. You were there the whole time, eavesdropping?" dad asked me with widened eyes.

"Yes...Why'd you have to tell heichou all that...!?" I hid my face in my hands as the atmosphere around me heated up.

"So you heard everything we said, what Levi said?" he was now hardly patting Levi heichou's back which resulted in heichou blushing and trying to stay calm even though it was difficult.

"Uhmmm..." I was getting flustered even more.

"Y-You can stay at your home for tonight, Petra. I think it's time for me to head back at the cast-" I cut heichou off as I grabbed his hand and placed it between my hands, stopping him from walking. I'm so stupid! Doing that when dad is right in front of me!

"Heichou...you can stay here for the night..." I told him while looking straight into his eyes even though I did not intend to.

Levi heichou turned his gaze to dad and received a nod from him, "Yes, I think it's pretty late. You should stay for the night."

"Yes you should, Levi heichou-dono!" all of us got so startled as a fourth person talked. Where did mom come from!?

He shifted his gaze from one of us to another, "Then please have me..."

* * *

I was with my parents in their bedroom

"Petra, go and hand him these clothes. I'm sure it would fit him. These were used by your father before he gained much weight anyway" she said while trying to hold her laugh.

"Did you really have to imply that I'm fat now?" dad asked her with a "how dare you" face

I laughed at the both of them as they were fighting like children...fighting like the way me and the rest of the Special Ops Squad when they teased me about Levi heichou. Come to think of it, it's been a few days since I have not been put under their "teasing sessions." I miss those guys.

"Hahaha! Fine! Okay, I'll be going out now. Stay sweet, you two!" I opened the door and went out while smiling teasingly at them, making them blush as if they were still young lovers getting embarrassed by each other's company.

* * *

"Levi heichou...I brought you a change of clothes" I said softly as I knocked the door of the tiny guest room.

"...Ahh, come in..." he replied.

I then opened the door and stumbled on my feet afterwards, dropping the clothes on the floor.

He took of his shirt as he stared at me.

"Oi! Are you feeling okay?" he walked towards me and offered me his hand to help me stand again.

In the nick of time, I did not take his hand, jolted back up and moved a little away from him, "Ahhh...Just wear that shirt already!" I said while blushing so hard as I pointed on the dad's old shirt that was lying on the floor.

"Fine...you don't need to be embarrassed..." he picked the shirt up and wore it.

He turned his back and headed to lie down on the bed but I stopped him as I then again, grabbed his hand. Why the hell am I doing this!?

"...What?" he turned to face me, trying very hard to remain calm.

I myself cannot read my mind anymore...

I suddenly kissed his cheek then withdrew afterwards after realizing what I have just done, "I'm...sorry...good night, Levi heichou..." I looked away from him

Before I had the chance to turn and leave, he grabbed my wrist and kissed my cheek as well, "...Don't apologize and...just call me Levi...Sweet dreams..." he smiled. HE. SMILED.

It felt like the sound of my heart beat was going to make me deaf...it was too loud...

He then released my wrist and I hurriedly walked towards the door to leave the room right away, not looking back. As the door shut close behind me, I held my cheek, feeling the heat that came from it, "Ohh my...Why did all of these happen so suddenly...?" I shook my head and then went to my room.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi! How was this chapter? Hope you liked it.

Oh, our dear Petra already confessed to her captain. What would Levi's response be? Well, with the things he has done, it is already quite obvious what it'll be, right? Haha!

Thank you for reading this chap and I hope you stay tuned! :)))


	12. Alone Together

**CHAPTER 12: ALONE TOGETHER **

Commander Erwin tells us to head back to the Scouting Legion's old headquarters and get back to work. Sadly...no...embarrassingly...going back to work wasn't what really happened.

* * *

I was woken up by a gentle pinch on the nose, "Good morning, Petra! Me and your dad will be going to town for a while. Make sure you look after Levi heichou-dono while we're gone, alright? I've prepared breakfast already so all you have to do is eat it. Okay, we'll go now!" Mom said while wearing a smile.

I was still dazed but managed to reply not more than an "Okay" to her before she left my room. As soon as I saw them leaving from my window, I went lazily towards the bathroom and took a bath. It was always nice to start the day when you're fresh.

After taking a bath and wearing 'house clothes,' I went downstairs with hopes to fill my stomach which growled and growled last night until I was FINALLY able to sleep. Then, I realized that here we both are again...alone...

Before eating, I decided to give Levi heichou a knock since maybe he was already awake and just shy to come out, "Levi heichou, there's breakfast already"

I waited for a couple of seconds yet there was no response. I placed my hands on the door knob and turned it, surprisingly, it wasn't locked. Opening the door revealed that he wasn't there. Where could he be?

I then went towards the dining table and sat on one of the chairs. I filled my plate with food and soon began to eat. As I was halfway to finishing my meal, I heard a knock on our house's main door which came with a, "Hi Petra! It's me, Katherine!"

Katherine was one my childhood friends. I'm glad that I get to finally meet her again. I hurriedly went towards the main door and opened it to give her a bear hug, "Katherine, I mis-" I was cut off when a little boy who was holding Katherine's hand spoke. He seemed to remind me of someone I know.

"So this is her...the one you were always mentioning on bedtime stories about friendship"

"Oh yeah yeah...She's the one!" Katherine was getting embarrassed. She really did not want me to know something like that.

He quickly grabbed my hand to shake it without permission,"Glad to meet you! I'm Patrick,"

"Ahh, nice to meet you too, Patrick..." I reluctantly responded to the child.

"Patrick! You should not just go grabbing people's hands that way!" Katherine scolded him.

"Sorry mom"

Mom!? This kid is actually Katherine's child!? Well, this shouldn't be a surprise...I am fully aware that our generation is of marrying age already...Guess I'm just being left out.

"Katherine! There's so much I would like to ask you!" I told her with eyes filled with curiosity.

"The feeling's mutual, dear," she smiled pleasantly.

"So, come and get inside the house," I invited.

* * *

I was ready to dig for answers to the many questions that circled in my mind, "So, who did you marry? I really regret not visiting home for seven years! I'm not updated with everything that has been going on around here. If it weren't for Patrick calling you mom, I wouldn't have guessed!"

Katherine chuckled, "Well...he came from a town quite far away from here. He has not visited for quite awhile since he's also a scouting legion soldier like you. He got injured on your latest expedition and me and Patrick just got back from visiting him in the hospital. I really think you might know him, Petra."

"Hmmm...who could he be? Can you tell me his name? It might ring a bell," I was getting more and more curious.

"His name's Eldo, Eldo Jinn. I'm Mrs. Katherine Jinn now," she smiled while her cheeks were painted red.

What!? What a very small world...well truly, compared to what's outside the walls, this world is really small...but still! Of all the people, my childhood friend actually married one of my squad mates without me knowing at all and most importantly, his the person who always seems to be the leader in the rest of the Special Ops squad's "tease Petra" schemes. No wonder why Patrick resembled someone I know, so it was Eldo, huh?

"What a coincidence! I never would have thought! He's part of the Special Ops with me which is under Levi heichou! I should say...most of the time, he get's on my nerves...No offense intended!" I spoke hurriedly without minding to gasp for air.

"None taken, I honestly side with you on that. He always gets on my nerves as well and at times, it comes to a point where I'll let him sleep outside of the house!" I was surprised and at the same time scared of what this friend of mine told me. She was being more and more sadistic in nature, "I was completely unaware that you were actually also part of the Special Ops with him...Come to think of it, I never really mentioned most of my past to him and he's the same deal, I'm sorry Petra..." Katherine felt guilty of not ever mentioning about me but please! It's not a big deal.

The kid then butted in on our conversation, "Aunt Petra! You're a strong soldier! If Levi heichou chose you, you're strong just like daddy!"

I blushed with the kid's remark but it faded just as instantly when I saw Katherine scolding Patrick for butting in on an adult's conversation which clearly displayed not observing good manners. Soon, a knock was heard again, "Sorry for heading out without telling, I'm back," It was _him_.

I hurriedly went towards the main door to open it again. As he set foot into the house, Patrick ran towards him while looking at him with eyes that seemed to say, "You're amazing!"

"Levi heichou! I'm you're no. 1 fan!" Patrick yelled.

Katherine quickly ran over to her son and apologized for the child's sudden rudeness, "Patrick, don't startle people like that!" After scolding her son, she quickly looked at me and smirked then diverted her eyes to heichou, "Levi heichou, I'm Katherine, Eldo Jinn's wife, he's part of your squad. I'm also Petra's childhood friend. Nice to meet you," she said then pointed to her son, "And this is Patrick, our son."

"Ohh...Nice to meet the both of you...as well..." Levi heichou responded.

Patrick blurted out, "Why are you here in Aunt Petra's house? Are you married or engaged or what? Well, you really look good together. After all, humanity's strongest soldier deserves a beautiful woman and awesome woman just like Aunt Petra!" he paused and gasped for air then spoke again, "Please, Levi heichou and Aunt Petra, hurry up and have a baby already so I would have an outstanding friend and playmate!" he suggested...

OH DEAR! I'm so flattered of how he described me. This kid's so adorable...YET HE WAS JUST LIKE HIS FATHER!

"...huh?" Heichou did not know what to say to the abundant words thrown to him. He also seemed to look irritated but can't help but restrain himself since Patrick was just a child.

I remained stiff, it was as if my time in this word had stopped.

"Patrick!" Katherine was now very furious as she dragged her son with her towards the main door, "Petra, Levi heichou, We'll both be going ahead! Hope to meet you again soon. Sorry for this boy's rudeness! We'll talk some other time, Petra."

"But mom! Levi heichou is here! I want to talk with him even more!" Patrick protested.

"Young man! You are not some family counseling idiot! You're just going to disturb them!" Katherine yelled at the boy.

"Hey, wait!" I tried to force them to come back but they continued to go out. Before the main door was completely shut close, I saw a thumbs up from Katherine. A female version of Eldo has come! Ughhh please!

We were both left alone again...and it was awkward YET AGAIN.

* * *

We went towards the dining table and I started to eat the meal I left earlier. I stared at nothing but the food on my plate.

"Petra" he's going to start a conversation again. PLEASE! DON'T!

"...Yes?" I replied.

"I...went to talk with Erwin earlier. He said we should get back to work already. It seemed like everyone would most probably be discharged tonight so...he told the both of us to head back to the castle this afternoon and get back to business"

"Wha- Ohhh...okay..." I seriously still wanted to stay for a few more days here at home but well, doing my job is more important.

"We'll be on our way after your parents come back so you can bid goodbye properly..." he said while attempting to sip from his glass.

"Thanks..." I'm glad he was being considerate.

I was finally done eating and to my surprise, he was done as well. I held my plate, went towards him and got his plate too, piling it on top of mine. I then headed towards the kitchen to wash the dishes. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Need help?"

"I'm fine...I think you should rest for now, Levi heichou. You've been up early" I assured.

When I gazed back at him, he looked at me with piercing eyes, "Just Levi..."

Dang! I completely forgot but that's not just the case. I could never bring myself to call him Levi...just Levi! I did not know what to tell him and proceeded to the kitchen right away without looking back.

* * *

As the dishes were all clean, I placed everything in order and headed out of the kitchen and back to the living room. I noticed a foot extending from one of the couches and when I went to get a closer look, it was Levi heichou, sound asleep. I quickly went to get him a blanket and placed it on him. I did not realize that I was staring at him for almost ten minutes already. His sleeping face was so soothing. He looked like he was entirely in peace.

"What?" steel blue eyes peeked on me. He suddenly woke up! It even seemed that he was not asleep at all!

"Ehh...nothing. I...just...placed the blanket on you..." I reluctantly reasoned out but it was plain obvious that I was staring at him for a long time. I started getting flustered again, all the more when I felt his hand ruffling my hair...

"You're...cute as a child..." he made an effort to pull off those words. He's face was starting to turn beet red.

I did not know what to say anymore. I even thought I was going to faint due to the violent pounding of my heart.

"Ahh...I'm going to my room! You'd better rest again, heichou!" I hurriedly paced upstairs, not wanting to hear him say another word but failed.

"Levi..." he reminded me to call him by his first name again.

* * *

After a few hours, mom and dad finally came back. I planned to greet them so I headed downstairs. I took sight of Levi heichou discussing the commander's order with them. Noticing me, they looked at me with eyes filled with slight sorrow.

"Ohh...so you're leaving already?" mom looked like tears wanted to drip from her eyes.

"It can't be helped. Petra has to do her job but Levi..." dad said but was cut off.

"Understood. I'll take care of her but it's not like she can't handle herself," Levi heichou smiled at me then to my parents.

"Okay...hope you visit again soon. Petra! Hurry up and change to your uniform already! Your captain is waiting for you!" mom yelled at me which made me rush back to my room and get changed in an instant. As soon as I was done, I paced downstairs again and panted.

"I'm done!" I went towards Levi heichou and we both headed out of the house while mom and dad followed. As we climbed our horses and rode away, mom and dad waved goodbye until we were out of their sight.

* * *

As we continued to go to the castle on horseback, I noticed that the clouds were getting darker and darker. I raised my palm and a droplet of rain made contact with my skin. A few moments later, the rain started to pour down faster and stronger. Levi heichou grabbed my hood and placed it above my head.

"Tsk! Don't make me baby you..." he told me, embarrassed as he placed his hood above his head as well.

I mumbled to myself while looking at the opposite direction, "Hmph! I was not asking you to baby me!" but I truly found that nice.

The rain never stopped and finally, we arrived the castle.

He opened the main door of the castle and was about to step eagerly inside but I stopped him, "Levi heichou, you would not want to cover the castle floor with mud..."

"I'll let it slide for now. It's so cold out here!" he replied while slightly shaking due to the cold.

"Okay..."

He hurriedly went towards a fireplace to warm himself. He stared at me and spoke with a concerned tone, "Won't you join me? You're soaked and freezing as well"

"I think I'll go and-" I was cut off as a sneeze came after.

"See idiot! You caught a cold! Go and take a bath!" he dismissed me from his sight right away as he continued to warm himself.

"Yes!" I followed his "order" and went straight to the closest bathroom.

* * *

I was peacefully taking a bath, not minding the time when a quite of a harsh knock was heard on the door, "Oi Petra! It's my turn! I feel so filthy here!"

"AHHHHH...WAAAAIIIIITTTT!" I panicked and grabbed my towel to cover my nakedness. I feared that due to his knocking, the door would slam open. The door didn't have a lock anyway.

"Tsk! Fine..." he said then I heard him sneeze. He's got a cold too!

CRAP! I did not bring a change of clothes with me! I don't want to go out of the bathroom with only wearing a towel! Heichou's standing right outside the bathroom! Oh please, just kill me!

My thoughts were interrupted when he knocked again, "Oi Petra! You're taking so long!" he sounded even more irritated. What would I say!?

"Heichou...mind if you go away for a while..." I did not know what else to say to make my smooth escape.

"Huh!?" he seemed confused.

"I...did not bring my change of clothes with me...So-" Even though I wasn't directly looking at him, I still felt my face heating up. Thank goodness he did not see it.

"O-okay! Tsk!" I heard him running away. As long as I knew that he was already far away, I went out of the bathroom and ran away as fast as I can.

As I reached my room in the castle, I sat down in the bed, trying to calm myself. Realizing that the situation earlier was "sort-of-funny," I began to chuckle. I shook my head afterwards and got some of the clothes I have left in my closet since the Special Ops moved to the castle and wore them. I instantly remembered that the rest of the Special Ops would be coming back tonight so I decided to go to the kitchen and prepare a lovely dinner to celebrate their comeback.

I was caught by an aromatic smell. Levi heichou was standing right in front of the kitchen counter, holding two cups of tea then he walked towards me and handed me one, "Drink. It may soothe your runny nose..." he said as he's face was flushed.

"Wo-...Thanks..." I was surprised that he knew how to make tea and made one for me too.

"It's nothing" he said and took his first sip.

I took my first sip as well and...Oh gahd! This is the worst tea I have ever tasted in my whole life...but he's the one who made it so...I should do everything in my power and bare with it. I gazed at him, he seemed to bare with the ugly taste of his own tea as well, for a while but unlike me, he gave up and threw up on the sink.

"Heichou!" I hurried towards him and rubbed his back to help him vomit properly.

"Damn! That was the worst! I could vomit my whole gut here!" he complained though he was practically the one who made the tea.

I remained in silence since I cannot bring myself to say something like, "...It wasn't that bad..." because though the tea was aromatic, IT WAS REALLY BAD.

He rinsed his mouth as well as freed the sink of puke then chuckled, "Sorry for making you drink that shit! I'm surprised you could remain sane after taking a sip."

I stopped rubbing his back,"...It wasn't that bad..." I told him the exact words that I thought I wouldn't be able to tell him. This proves that whatever he does, it's okay with me. I felt embarrassed with that.

"What!? Just be goddamn honest about it already. Throw that tea. You could have stomach problems with that. Anyway, I'll...be brushing my teeth back at the bathroom..." he blushed and went ahead.

"And I'll be cooking dinner for everyone since they'll be coming back anytime soon" I replied, "...I'll be finishing the tea you made me..."

* * *

I was done with cooking dinner and ended up preparing a lot. All that was missing were the rest of the Special Ops and to eat the food. I heard Levi heichou's stomach growl then he clicked his tongue, "Where the hell are those bastards!?"

"Maybe they're on their way already...or I hope so" I tried to calm him down. He was obviously angry because he was really hungry but had to wait for everyone first.

Before he was able to curse again, there was a knock on the door. He instantly went towards me and pulled my wrist which forced me to come along with him towards the door.

"Let's show those idiots our rage..." he told me, looking so irritated, like a little boy who asks his friend to fight back with him on other kids bullying them.

"huh?" I freely let him drag me.

He violently pushed the door open only to see Commander Erwin with two other scouting legion soldiers standing in front of us. No Eldo, Eren, Gunther and Auruo in sight...

"L-Levi! Sorry for interrupting you and Ral..." he seemed to assume something like _that_...OH GAHD!

"Interrupt...?" I looked at the Commander with a flushed face and widened eyes.

"Tsk! What now, Erwin?" Levi heichou quickly let go of my wrist.

The commander cleared his throat then looked back at heichou, "I miscalculated. The rest of your squad won't be returning for tonight. I was able to inform Bossard earlier than you and he decided to spend this night at his home. I'm so sorry to deprive the both of you of a supposedly night off, especially you Ral. You could have spent this night with your family."

"Ahh...don't be sorry about it...Commander," I told him as I was shaking my hands, palms facing him.

"Since I've informed you already. I'll be off then. They'll probably be back tomorrow. I'm 100% sure," he turned and left in the nick of time.

Levi heichou closed the door then stared at me, "Want me to bring you back to your town?"

"It's night time already..." I stared at him while raising a brow. What is he even thinking? It's just one night. It can never cover up the entire seven years I spent, away from my family. It wouldn't make a difference. No need to make so much fuss about it.

"Well...I'll bring you there if you want, so?" he looked at the opposite direction in hopes of trying to hide his red face.

"It's okay...I'm fine with being here..." Damn! That showed that I really loved this, being alone with him!

"Then let's eat dinner already..." he attempted to grab my wrist but stopped.

"Okay"

He ate so fast. It wasn't a surprise though, considering he was so hungry just earlier. There was so much food but the two of us gobbled it all up like there was no tomorrow. I started to feel sleepy.

I grabbed my plate in order to wash it but he grabbed it faster, "You cooked. I'll wash the plates"

"No it's fine...I'll do it..." I stood up and tried to grab the plate from his hand.

After a split second, I felt him poke my forehead, "Tsk! Just let me do it"

I held my forehead and looked at him, "Okay...then I'll just wait for you here..."

His eyes widened after hearing what I said...something that was stupid of me to say. That was the last thing I saw before I gave in to my grogginess.

* * *

Author's notes:

They're alone together. Hahaha! As I went over the chapter, I noticed that there were a lot of "knock-on-the-door" scenes LOL. I'll promise you one thing, the rest of the Special Ops would certainly be back on the next chapter.

For wrong typos, I'm sorry (I've made this a tradition. Even though I go over a chapter for so many times, misspelled words and the lot never stop to invade my works xD)

Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you'll continue reading the rest! :)))


	13. Super Slow

**CHAPTER 13: SUPER SLOW  
**

I was not walking straight. I caught quite a glimpse of the hallway from time to time, looking yellow as usual due to the burning candle lighting it up. I felt wetness...then I heard an "ouch" the next instant though I did not really pay much attention to it. My eyes were barely open anyway...

* * *

_The female titan's foot was a few centimeter's away from stomping me flat on the ground. I wanted to scream, I wanted to move away to safety but because of the tension building up inside me, I just can't bring myself to do it. I cannot believe everything that was happening. It was all sudden...too sudden..._

_Blood was splattered all over the green forest._

_We were not able to keep Eren under control._

_Gunther, Eldo and Auruo...they were all dead, lying helplessly on the grassy ground that happened to be stained by their own blood.  
_

_If only Levi heichou was there to help us, rescue us, then maybe-_

_Everything went from red to black...it was my finally my turn to face death..._

* * *

I woke up at a stormy midnight, screaming my lungs out while finding myself already lying on my own bed. I was sweating so much...that was one heck of a nightmare! It's weird because I have not really had nightmares about _that_ incident which almost cost me my life, I mean the whole Special Ops squad's lives during our latest expedition. I truly wanted to forget that experience already. We all survived and that's reason enough to erase it from my thoughts. There are far more important things for me to think and remember of.

I attempted to calm myself down but somebody did it before me. It was none other than Levi heichou...who looked like he had just been woken up too from his slumber...ON MY BED!

He rubbed my back while getting flustered as well, "Shh...are you okay?" He scanned the surroundings then realization hit him quickly which caused him to blush so hard, "Oh shit! I was able to fall asleep in your bedroom too!"

I tried not to make eye contact with him because it would probably bring me to my imminent death, "Uhmm...Thanks...I'm okay now...just some nightmare, heichou..." Not trying to make eye contact with him was possible but not stealing glances without looking at his eyes, I guess not.

I quickly noticed that a portion of his lower lip was wounded and it quite looked like it was bitten off. I don't know why but it gave me a bad feeling. It made me nervous.

I touched his wounded lip without thinking it through then looked straight into his eyes, "What...happened to your lip...? Don't tell me..."

Our faces turned red just like usual. He attempted to face away from my direction but I managed to grab his chin (if you could believe that), forcing him to keep facing me.

"Heichou...?"

He looked straight into my eyes then sighed, "...You suddenly kissed me last night when I was leading you to your room...it was quite rough..."

I was all the more surprised after what he said. It was so humiliating! Why the hell would I suddenly kiss him!? And worse, in a rough manner!?...Oh crap! I regret falling asleep on the dinner table. If I walked alone to my own room, this would not have happened. Ughh!

Levi heichou noticed that my mind is occupied so much about what he just said. To break me free of such thoughts, he suddenly grasped my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. All I could do was look at him doing it, feeling like melting.

He did not let go of my hand nor did I try to have it back, "Sorry...Hei- Levi..."

His eyes widened after hearing me call him by his name only when he proceeded on to something which seemed like teasing me, "That's news. You finally brought yourself to call me just Levi, huh?"

"Ahh...ahh..." I stuttered, not able to bring out words.

"Say it again," he ordered.

I buried my face into my free hand, "...Levi...I'm sor-"

He cut me off as he quickly shoved my hand away from my face, allowing his lips to come in contact with mine. After our faces have gone apart from each other, he smiled and talked again, "You don't have to make a goddamn apology for this tiny wound. I...liked that kiss..."

I did not know how to react anymore. The only thing I was able to do was to take my hand away from his grasp to cover my mouth, eyes widened. I was blushing so hard. He was just staring at me while I did all those. My heart is beating so fast, all the more when he tucked my hair on my ear. "Get back to sleep now. I'll be going back to my room. I would not like you to have eye bags tomorrow morning," he said as he stood from my bed, walking towards the door.

A guilty feeling arose inside of me. I gave in to it. I honestly did not want this moment to end. My body moved on its own. I ran towards him and hugged him from behind, "Can you...stay here for tonight...?" And there, I said it!

He turned towards me as I freed him from my arms. He's face was beet red though he remained calm "Scared of some thunder?"

Thank you Levi hei- Levi, for saying something like that. Being "scared of thunder" just like you said is an alibi for me to have lesser embarrassment compared to the real reason...which is to just spend more time with you!

I shook my head to clear my mind of what I was just saying to myself earlier then responded to him, "Quite, I guess..." I gazed at my feet like they were the most interesting things in the world.

He held my chin, forcing me to look straight at him (Was he reenacting what I just did earlier?), "You are really like a child, Petra. Fine, I'll stay here but don't regret this."

"I won't..." Why the hell would I!?

* * *

It was already 3 am in the morning and I haven't, not even once, closed my eyes - in short, I still wasn't able to sleep though I remained lying down on the bed. I envied the sleeping Levi who was right beside me. Maybe I'm just too preoccupied about everything that happened a few hours ago that I'm not able to fall asleep. Why can he kiss me on the hand, on the lips...tuck my hair on my ear...sleep right next to me without really, you know, freaking out? Was all of that really just normal for him?

I felt Levi squeeze closer to me. He wrapped his arm around me, embracing me while his head was falling on my shoulder that I can feel his breath on my neck. Good thing he was asleep. It would be so humiliating if he saw my face right now. To me...we looked like some coup- Ohh, never mind!

"You smell nice..." Levi said in a dazed tone, shocking me.

Was he talking in his sleep!? Or was he really referring to me!? I really don't know! Maybe he was dreaming of some pretty woman who smelled nice or whatsoever...and that just can't be me, I know it!

The feeling of his arm stretching out on me was so uncomfortable and nice at the same time. There was a part of me that wanted to get free from his embrace while there was also a part wherein I did not want to. His body colliding with mine was more than a cozy blanket to keep me warm from the rainy dawn.

Finally, I started to feel groggy again. This was the chance for me to get to sleep. I would want to start tomorrow, I mean _later_ by being well rested. But before I closed my eyes, I turned towards Levi who was still sound asleep. Here I go again, not thinking before doing things and so I kissed him on the forehead, "I love you..." then began to embrace him too. Honestly, my feelings always get the better of me...Well, I really should get some sleep already.

* * *

As I woke up from my five hour sleep, a flustered Levi greeted me, "...Good morning..."

I found myself still embracing him while lying on his arm. Due to the "sort of a shock," I immediately shifted to a sitting position. Thankfully, I still managed to greet him "Good morning" too.

"Hey, did you stay up late?" he said as he was examining my face. There was a slight anger on his tone. He stopped lying down and proceeded to squat on the bed.

"I could have not if I had the urge to sleep..." I responded.

"Get back to sleep, I'll just wake you up after two hours"

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, two hours really won't make much of a difference...so I'm not going back to sleep."

He got irritated, "What the hell! Are you asking me for some lullaby in order for you to get a freakin' additional two hours of sleep?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "No. I just don't want to go back to sleep. Today is the day we perform our jobs again. Eldo and the rest would be back pretty soon. Hei- Levi, you have such an unruly mouth considering that it's just 8 o' clock in the morning."

After what I said, he finally gave up, "Tch! Never mind. Do whatever you want," then he kissed me on the cheek.

The worse happened. At the exact moment that Levi pecked my cheeks, the door slammed open, revealing the rest of the Special Ops squad.

"Petra, we are ba- Levi heichou!?" their eyes widened so much that their eyeballs seemed like they were going to pop out anytime. They were surprised to see Levi on my room.

Levi wore his "usual expression" though this time, his cheeks were burning red, "Oh...you're all back."

"...Welcome back...everyone..." I said reluctantly, not wanting to witness the stupid and teasing faces they made though those were not literally what they wore on the outside appearance.

Eren stepped forward, obviously curious about everything that just happened given that me and Levi were together all the time when they were in the hospital and moreover because they all just witnessed Levi kiss me on the cheek just a few moments ago.

"Levi heichou, Petra-san! Are you dating?" Eren seemed like he did not realize but he was speaking in a loud tone.

"No...Ere-" I wanted to tell him that me and Levi weren't actually dating but Levi himself cut me off.

"Why would we tell you, brat?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

Eren paused for a moment, probably thinking of a good answer to the question Levi threw him, "Well...I think that because we're on the same squad, there shouldn't be secrets among us..."

Eldo, Gunther and Auruo applauded and yelled "WOOOOH! That's right Eren! That's right!" They quickly stopped doing so though when Levi stared at them coldly, seemingly implying the words "Shut up."

Embarrassment filled the air. It was certainly nothing new. With Levi alone, it's so embarrassing. What more when those three idiots of the 'tease Petra' club and their newly recruited member, Eren comes into the picture!? That's even more embarrassment for me!

I stood up from the bed and squeezed myself into Eldo and the rest of them who were blocking the doorway, hoping to escape from the current situation, "Just shut up, everyone!" I made my way downstairs to begin preparing breakfast. I headed towards the kitchen and surprisingly found prepared meals on the table. The rest arrived the kitchen just a few moments after.

"Those meals were prepared by my wife," Eldo informed everyone.

"Wow! Eldo-san! It pretty much looks delicious!" Eren cannot contain his desire to gobble up the food.

"Of course it is, Eren"

We all gathered around the dining table and began eating. Since everyone tried to observe silence which in turn resulted to an awkward one, I started a conversation with Eldo.

"Eldo, you never told me about Katherine being your wife. Why is that so?"

"Hey, you never told me about Katherine being your childhood friend either. So we're fair."

Gunther joined in, "Wow, how small this world is..."

Auruo joined in as well, "Tch! It's just pure coincidence."

"You are lucky, Eldo-san. You're wife is kind and not to mention, a beauty," Eren butted in.

"Pffft! Too bad the little Patrick looks like Eldo," Auruo teased.

Eldo got a little bit annoyed of Auruo's remark, "What was that supposed to mean, huh Auruo!?"

"Nothing really," then Auruo began whistling while looking at the opposite direction.

I've done my job: to erase the awkward silence surrounding us

While still into our meals, everyone except me and Levi, continued to blabber and blabber about random topics and such. After a long time, they recognized that me and Levi weren't talking at all. So they directed the attention to us.

"Levi heichou, Petra, come on! Stop being so quiet and share something. We have not been together for quite a long time," Eldo suggests as he fake sobs.

Levi replied dryly, "I don't have anything to say."

"Hmmm. I seriously know you do?"

Levi took the last sip from his glass. He stood up from his chair then walked away from the kitchen without saying a single word. With him leaving...Oh dear, it's the usual teasing session between me and these guys. Why'd you have to leave, Levi!? Your presence was the only thing that could bind the stupidity of these people!

"EHEM! EHEM!" all of them made those sounds in unison. I struggled to look like it did not affect me at all.

"Petra-" I cut Gunther off.

"Oh please don't start!" I pleaded.

Everybody laughed so hard as they saw my face turning from light pink to red. They really looked like they wanted to scoop out every bit of information about me and Levi.

Gunther continued to chuckle, "All you need to do is to answer our questions. No secrets between us, okay?"

I raised a brow, "I refuse."

Auruo scratched his head, "If I were to ever feel the urge of pooping during an official scouting legion meeting, I won't keep it a secret from you. I'll tell it to you straight forward, even it's humiliating."

"Who the hell would want to know that kind of secret, Auruo!"

"It's still a secret so it counts"

"Whatever! I don't have any obligation of telling you anything!"

Eren blinked his eyes, "You sure do have, Petra-san"

Confusion fell before me, "Huh?"

"We're squad mates" Eren continued.

"And so?"

"We should trust each other and with that, we should not be keeping secrets from each other." Damn! Why are they all so persistent, especially Eren. I never thought he would be influenced this much by those three.

I let out a sigh/ I really wanted to get this over with, "You really wanna know?" seeing all of them nod, "I'm in love with him! You happy now!? So can I please go?"

Everybody clapped their hands, teasing me.

"Congratulations Petra!"

"You finally graduated the denial stage!"

"Haha! And Levi heichou even kissed you on the cheek. You both some couple now?"

"Petra-san, you and Levi heichou have gone a long way for such a short time! That's awesome!"

I was taken aback by everything they were saying. My face heated up so much that I buried it under my palms as I ran away from the kitchen. I wasn't looking so I ended up bumping Levi on the lobby. We both stumbled and I ended up landing on top of him while grasping his shoulders.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he's face was getting flushed.

"Uhmm...no particular reason. Sorry," I smiled at him though I felt uneasy.

We have not had the chance to get back up when the others suddenly appeared on the lobby as well. They witnessed our awkward position on the floor.

Auruo crossed his arms, "Hey, you two...do that on bed...not here on the lobby!"

I wanted to shut Auruo's mouth close so hard! Levi and I stared at each other then stood up from the floor the next instant. I gave Auruo a glare but it did not intimidate him, not in the slightest. When Levi though was the one who gave him an evil stare, he swallowed to ease his nervousness.

Without a second thought, I retreated towards the stairs, leaving all of them behind. As I continued climbing the stairs, I noticed that after a few moments of me leaving, it seemed like they still continued to stay in the lobby...like they were going to talk about something among themselves. Are they going to count me out from whatever they are going to talk about!? What happened to 'no secrets among the squad'!?

Though I was already on the second floor, I still could quite hear them clearly. I hid myself so that no one would know that I was eavesdropping. Eldo wrapped his arm on Levi's shoulders, "It's okay Levi heichou. She's just slow about it that's why she still doesn't get it. Even my wife was like that before we started dating."

Levi shove Eldo's arm away, "...She's more than slow. She's super slow..."

* * *

Author's notes:

Finally, Petra calls Levi "Levi" hahaha! Hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows until this very moment! I really appreciate it!

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you continue to do so with the rest! :DDD


End file.
